Beautiful Geeky Girl
by Kim Caralyose
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto seorang gadis berpenampilan culun yang berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang di sukai semua para siswa di konoha high school ( KHS ). Tak terkecuali Sasuke seorang pria yang sangat terkenal di KHS mencintai nya. Akankah naruto menerimanya? Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto Pairing : SasuFemNaru
1. Geeky Girl

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

'KRING KRING KRING KRING'. Suara jam weker yang membangunkan seorang gadis berkulit putih, berambut pirang, serta bermata biru seperti batu safir.

"Hoammm... sudah pagi ya..". Itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis tersebut setelah bangun tidur. Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Gadis yatim piatu yang tinggal di asrama. Orang tuanya meninggal saat usianya baru menginjak 9 tahun. Dia memiliki 3 guratan pada masing-masing pipinya. Ia selalu berpenampilan yang bisa dikatakan culun. Ya, itu terbukti dari kepang kelabang rambutnya yang diikat 2, rambutnya yang nampak acak-acakan, sebuah behel yang menempel di giginya serta kacamata tebal yang ia gunakan.

"Selamat pagi, semua". Sapa naruto yang tiap hari selalu meramaikan kelasnya yaitu kelas X-C. Ia sekolah di Konoha High School. Dan juga ia hampir semua murid di KHS tidak suka keberadaanya. Back to story.

"Pagi hinata-chan". Sapa naruto pada gadis berambut indigo yang tidak lain hinata, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya naruto.

"Pagi naruto!". Balas hinata. "Hinata 3 hari lagi sekolah kita mengadakan hari ulang tahunnya, kau ikut mengisi pensi tidak?". "Tidak, aku tidak mengisi pensi. Lagipula kenapa menannyakan hal itu?". "Hehehehe, aku ikut mengisi pensi. Aku ingin menunjukan tari balet ku!". Jawab naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"K-Kau bisa balet naruto?". Tanya hinata sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja". Jawab naruto.

Skip time istirahat

"KYAAAA!Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!". Teriak salah satu fansgirls nya sasuke. Dan teriakan itu tidak sengaja terdengar oleh naruto yang hendak ingin ke kantin bersama hinata.

"Hinata, Sasuke itu siapa sih? Kok mereka berlebihan sekali sampai teriak-teriak segala?". Tanya naruto.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak kenal Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah siswa yang terkenal karena ketampananya, kepintarannya, dan juga kekayaannya. Maka dari itu hampir semua murid mengenal dia". Jawab hinata dan naruto hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Hey, anak culun!". Panggil sasuke yang tanpa di sadari naruto, sasuke sudah ada dibelakangnya. Hal tersebut membuat menculnya empat siku dijidat naruto. Dan naruto memutarkan badanya untuk melihat orang yang tadi menghinanya dengan sebutan culun.

"ADA A-pa". Naruto pun langsung kaget seketika melihat seorang laki-laki tampan.

"Dasar dobe! Cepat minggir dari jalanku!". Jawab sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus menyingkir dari sini lagi pula inikan untuk umum! Dasar TEME!". Balas naruto dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Kau ini hanya gadis culun yang tidak tahu apa-apa kau bisa bersekolah di sini hanya karena beasiswa. Kau itu orang miskin tidak layak bersekolah disini. Kau itu cuma anak culun yatim piatu yang tau malu!". Hal itu sontak membuat bereberapa air yang keluar dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Naruto pun langsung pergi menjauh dari sana menuju atap sekolah. Tempat yang paling favorit bagi naruto di sekolahnya.

"Naruto! Tunggu!". Panggil hinata yang seraya ikut berlari mengejar naruto.

"Ku rasa kau cukup keterlaluan sasuke!". Kata sahabat sasuke yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya ialah Inuzuka kiba. "Diam saja kau!". "Ck, mendokusai". Jawab seorang sahabat sasuke juga yang memiliki rambut nanas yaitu Nara shikamaru.

To Be Continued


	2. Who Is He?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

Di atap sekolah

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...". Isak tangis naruto terus bertambah. Naruto masih teringat kata laki-laki tadi yang menghina nya.

"Dasar Hiks... teme hiks... pantat ayam hiks... ". Naruto masih sedih karena ia mengungkit-ungkit nama orangtua nya yang tiada.

"Eh naruto aku mencarimu daritadi, ternyata kau disini". "Eh hinata!". Jawab naruto sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan kata-kata sasuke tadi. Dia orangnya memang sedikit angkuh dan hati nya sama seperti es". Kata-kata tadi membuat naruta menghentikan acara tangisnya. 'Sasuke, jadi dia yang namanya sasuke' batin naruto.

"N-Naruto kenapa kau melamun?". "Oh, tidak aku tidak melamun". "Kau yakin?". "Iya, aku tidak melamun hinata-chan". Jawab naruto sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak memikirkan hal yang sasuke ucapkan tadi bukan?". Tanya hinata sedikit prihatin.

"Ya, aku sudah melupakannya kok, tapi sasuke itu siapa sih berani-beraninya dia mengatakan hal itu padaku?". Tanya naruto.

"Hah.. sasuke itu adalah seorang anak dari pemilik dari Uchicha Corp dan ayahnya-lah yang memiliki sekolah ini". Jelas hinata sambil menekankan kata 'ini' pada penjelasannya karena naruto tidak kunjung mengerti.

"Oh.., pantas saja dia memiliki banyak fans girlsnya. Eh tapi tadi aku melihat dia tidak sendiri saat dia hendak mengatakan 'hinaan' tersebut padaku?". Tanya naruto yang juga menekankan kata hinaan tersebut.

"Mereka itu sahabat sasuke dan mereka semua sekelas tepatnya di kelas X-B. Yang pertama itu Sai, ia hampir mirip dengan sasuke. Hanya saja gaya rambut mereka berbeda dan sai cenderung lebih sering tersenyum daripada sasuke".

"Lalu yang kedua, Nara shikamaru dengan gaya rambut nanas nya. Ia merupakan anak yang sangat pintar IQ nya saja bahkan sampai lebih dari 180-an. Namun, sayangnya ia anak yang pemalas. Kerjaan nya hanya tidur saja dan ia selalu mengatakan semua hal dengan sebutan 'mendukosai'". Penjelasan itu cukup membuat naruto tertawa saat hinata mengatakan 'mendokusai'.

"Yang ketiga ada Hyuga neji. Ia mememiliki rambut coklat dan bermata lavender sepertiku. Dia juga merupakan sepupuku".

"M-Maksud mu dia itu sepupu mu. Aku tidak menyangka jika kalian itu masih dalam satu ikatan keluarga". Naruto sedikit tidak percaya.

"Dan yang terakhir...". Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya dan wajahnya memerah. Hal itu tentunya membuat naruto bingung.

"Siapa yang terakhir hinata-chan, kau membuatku bingung?".

"Y-Yang terakhir adalah I-Inuzuka Kiba ia adalah laki-laki yang ceria dan juga berisik. D-Dia memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di k-kedua pipinya". Dan wajah hinata pun kini memerah setelah menjelaskan salah seorang sahabat sasuke tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berniat usil. Ia sedikit menggoda hinata dengan salah seorang sahabat sasuke alias Inuzuka Kiba. Dan itu sukses membuat wajah hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Sorry ya ceritanya gaje... _


	3. Invite From My Sister

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

Di kelas X-B

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun! i love you!". "Sasuke jadikan aku pacarmu!". "Sasuke!". Begitulah teriakan para fans girlsnya sasuke yang selalu meramaikan suara kelasnya.

"Hn". Sasuke hanya bersikap acuh kepada fans girlsnya itu.

"Hey, sasuke aku masih ingat dengan gadis culun itu". Perkataan laki-laki berambut panjang yang tidak lain neji itu sukses diberikan deathglare oleh pria bersurai raven tersebut. Neji pun hanya meneguk ludah nya.

"Hn. Apa maumu mengungkit kejadian yang tadi?". Tanya sasuke dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Emmm... aku hanya sedikit kasihan pada gadis culun tadi. Bagaimana kau aku tantang. Kau harus bisa menjadi kekasihnya pulang sekolah menanti sampai hari ulang tahun sekolah tiga hari lagi. Dan juga ku dengar ia akan menari ballet di pertunjukan pensi nanti. Bagaimana jadinya gadis culun itu berballet?". Ujar neji dengan nada mengejek.

"Hanya itu?". Tanya sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tunggu dulu neji, bukannya kau kasihan dengan gadis culun itu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengerjai nya?". Tanya kiba yang tiba-tiba saja ikut bergabung.

"Bukan apa-apa itu hanya sebuah kesenangan saja untuk mengerjai seseorang". Ujar neji

"Ck, mendokusai". Shikamaru yang mendengarnya hanya mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata ruby memperhatikan mereka berlima. "Bagus, akhirnya gadis culun itu harus menyadari kalau dia itu hanya anak miskin yang tidak tau malu". Ujar seorang gadis bermata ruby itu yang tidak lain Uzumaki Karin. Salah seorang fans berat sasuke itu.

Skip time Pulang sekolah

"Hahh... akhirnya pulang juga ya hinata-chan". Helaan nafas naruto yang di jawab oleh hinata

"Iya...". Itulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

Saat naruto berjalan pulang bersama hinata langkah nya terhenti setelah mendengar suara baritone yang tidak asing di dengarnya.

"Hoi, dobe!". Panggil seseorang bersurai raven yang tidak lain adalah sasuke uchiha.

'Geeezz, ada apa sih orang itu memanggilku? Apa dia ingin memalukan ku lagi? Dasar PANTAT AYAM!'. Batin naruto.

"Ada apa?". Tanya naruto dengan nada seolah tidak peduli

"Aku... minta maaf kejadian tadi?". Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar kata yang disebut sasuke tadi.

"Maksudmu?". Tanya naruto dengan sedikit raut kebingungan di wajah nya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi dan maukah kau jadi kekasih ku?". Perkataan itu sontak membuat naruto terkejut dan tidak biasanya orang yang di juluki 'ice prince' ini menembak seseorang.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu kau ingin memalukan ku lagi di depan sahabat ku ya?". Itulah perkataan yang keluar dari bibir cherry naruto. Ya, keadaan sekolah sekarang sudah mulai sepi dan disana hanya ada hinata, naruto, dan sasuke.

"Hn. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Apa kau bisa melihat aura kebohongan di mataku ini?".

"Emmm... baiklah kalau itu mau mu". Jawab naruto tanpa menyadari kecurigaan sedikit pun.

'Bagus!. Ternyata aku tidak salah mengatai culun ini dengan sebutan dobe!'. Batin sasuke.

Sesampainya di apartemennya entah mengapa hati naruto terasa berbunga-bunga semenjak kejadian tadi.

"Eh sudah pulang yah?". Tanya seorang wanita berusia 22 tahun, bersurai merah-oranye, berkulit putih, serta mata ruby nya yang tidak ketinggalan yang menambah kesan cantik orang tersebut.

"Loh, kyuu-nee kenapa tidak bekerja?". Tanya naruto pada nee-sannya tersebut yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa hanya ingin mengambil cuti sehari saja? hihi". Jawab gadis tersebut yang bernama namikaze kyuubi tersebut dan diiringi kekehan kecil.

Kyuubi atau nee-san ( kakak ) naruto bekerja di sebuah cafe milik seorang anak dari pemilik uchiha corp. Pemilik cafe tersebut bernama itachi uchiha. Ia adalah anak sulung fugaku uchiha sekaligus nii-san nya sasuke. Pria berusia 23 tahun ini memiliki ciri hampir sama dengan adiknya. Hanya saja rambutnya ia kepang dan memiliki 2 tanda lahir di sekitar hidung nya. Kyuubi sengaja bekerja di cafe ini untuk membayar uang sekolah naruto dan kampusnya. Kyuubi sebenarnya juga sedikit tertarik dengan pemilik cafe tersebut.

Back to story

"Oh". Hanya itu balasan yang keluar dari mulut naruto.

"Oh ya. Naruto nee-san ingat. Kemarin kalau tidak salah di cafe tempat nee-san bekerja ia ingin merayakan cafenya dengan acara yang cukup meriah dan juga nee-san dengar katanya sedang membutuhkan seorang penari ballet?". Tanya kyuubi panjang pada naruto.

"Lalu?".

"Hahh.. kau ini. Maksud nee-san apa kau bersedia memeriahkan acara tersebut dengan ballet mu itu. Kau kan sudah mahir menari ballet sejak umur mu 7 tahun".

"Lalu, apa keuntungan nya buat ku?". Tanya naruto yang lagi-lagi orang yang ditanya hanya menghela napas lagi.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan sejumlah uang dan juga satu makanan gratis dari cafe tersebut!". Jelas kyuubi yang membuat naruto sedikit tertarik.

"Apa disana ada ramen?". Tanya naruto yang merupakan maniak ramen sejati.

"Ti-dak- ADA!. Ya disana ada ramen!". Jawab kyuubi yang di liputi kebohongan agar adiknya tertarik.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriahkan nya dengan tarian baletku". Mendengar kata 'ramen' tadi sontak membuat naruto menerima penawaran kakaknya tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

To Be Continued


	4. Prepare To Show

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke POV

Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa tidak enak saat aku mengerjai anak culun itu. Dan entah kenapa jantung ku selalu berdetak cepat saat ia tersenyum kepada ku. Apakah aku cukup keterlaluan padanya?. Apakah ini artinya aku mencintai nya?. Ah mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis culun dan dobe seperti itu.

Sasuke POV End

"Otouto, apa nanti malam kau ada acara?". Tanya seseorang pemuda yang menguncir pender rambutnya.

"Hn. Memangnya ada apa aniki?". Sasuke balik bertanya kepada seseorang yang di panggil aniki nya aka uchiha itachi.

"Aniki hanya ingin merayakan cafe aniki. Barangkali kau ingin ikut". Jelas itachi pada otoutonya tersebut.

"Hn". Gumam sasuke.

"Hn mu itu artinya ya atau tidak?". Tanya itachi yang sudah terbiasa di tanggapi oleh trademark adiknya itu.

"Tidak".

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?. Ayolah otouto datanglah itu sekali ini saja". Itachi memelas kepada adiknya berharap adiknya berubah pikiran.

"Hn. Baiklah baiklah aku ikut". Mungkin tuhan sedang berpihak pada itachi.

"Baguslah. Datanglah pukul 7 malam nanti".

"Hn". 'Lagi-lagi kata ambigu itu lagi yang keluar'. Batin itachi.

Skip time pukul 7 malam.

"Kyuu-nee ayo aku sudah siap. Ramen aku datang!". Kyuubi yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat adiknya yang sangat polos ini.

"Hey apa kau yakin ballet dengan penampilan seperti itu?". Tanya kyuubi pada naruto. Naruto sudah berdandan rapih untuk bersiap ke cafe tersebut. Hanya saja kacamata, kepangan rambut, dan behel nya masih menutupi wajah tan nya.

"Memangnya kenapa?". Tanya naruto polos.

"Haahh. Ayo ikut kyuu-nee!". Kyuubi hanya menghela napas dan menarik tangan naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Kyuu-nee kita mau pergi kemana? Nanti kita terlambat. Dan bagaimana kalau kita kehabisan ramennya?". Naruto memberontak ajakan nee-san nya. Namun apa daya tenaga kyuubi lebih kuat daripada naruto.

"Sudah kau diam saja". Kyuubi memberikan deathglare nya kepada naruto. Pada akhirnya naruto hanya bisa menuruti perkataan nee-san nya dan deathglare kyuubi cukup membuat naruto bergidik ngeri.

Di Cafe Akatsuki ( Cafenya itachi ) tepatnya belakang panggung pertunjukan.

"Aduh bagaimana ini?". Gumam seorang wanita berambut biru yang merupakan orang yang bekerja di cafe akatsuki sekaligus teman dekatnya kyuubi.

"Ada apa konan?". Tanya itachi menepuk bahu konan.

"Eh... i-itachi-sama!. I-itu anu emmm... kyu-". Perkataan konan terpotong karena mendengar suara teriakan histeris atau lebih tepatnya teriakan pujian.

"Kyaa siapa dia tampan sekali!". Ujar salah seorang gadis yang berada di cafe tersebut.

"Iya dia memang tampan". Banyak sekali teriakan-teriakan ala fans girls tersebut dan orang yang di teriaki itu adalah ...

"Otouto kau datang juga". Itachi berjalan mendekati sasuke dan mempersilahkan nya duduk.

"Hn".

'Haahh.. untung saja' batin konan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu konan.

"Kyuubi kau mengagetkan ku saja kemana saja kau?". Tanya konan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Eh, gomen. Tadi aku harus mendadani adikku dulu". Jawab kyuubi yang disertakan senyuman nya.

"Adik?". Beo konan.

"Ya, perkenalkan ini adik ku yang selalu kuceritakan pada mu".

"Hai, aku namikaze naruto salam kenal". Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, aku konan, aku teman kyuubi. Salam kenal. Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari kyuubi". Perkataan konan tersebut membuat kedutan perempatan di dahi kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanya kyuubi dengan angkuhnya.

"Hihihi gomen". Ujar konan. Melihat kejadian tersebut naruto mengulas senyum di bibir cherry nya.

"Kyuubi bukan nya kau bilang ingin membawa penari ballet tersebut kesini!. Kau jangan coba-coba membohongiku ya. Acara sudah ingin di mulai 10 menit lagi. Mana acara pertunjukan ballet". Konan menagih janji kyuubi yang katanya akan membawa seorang penari ballet.

"Tenang-tenang konan". Ujar gadis bermata ruby menenangkan temannya.

"Dasar rubah! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau acaranya akan segera di mulai". Perkataan konan terdengar tenang namun tatapan nya mengerikan.

"Oh i-itu anu pe-penari bal-".

"Aku. Aku penari balletnya". Ujar naruto memotong perkataan kyuubi yang gugup melihat tatapan konan.

"Benarkah, oh senang nya. Dasar kyuubi kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari tadi sih". 'Tadi aku juga ingin mengatakannya tapi perkataan ku di potong'. Batin kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"Cepat ganti baju mu acara sudah ingin di mulai". Ujar konan sambil menarik tangan naruto menuju kamar mandi wanita untuk mengganti pakaian naruto.

"Baik".

To Be Continued.


	5. Show

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

"Baiklah semuanya harap tenang. Acara akan segera di mulai". Ujar wanita yang di ketahui bernama konan tersebut.

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut suasana cafe langsung berubah menjadi hening seakan-akan menuruti perkataan gadis itu.

"Ehemm, acara pertama akan di mulai dengan pertunjukan ballet. Mari kita mulai!". Ujar konan dengan semangat.

'Entah kenapa mengapa aku menjadi teringat dengan si dobe itu ya?'. Batin sasuke merasa teringat naruto saat mendengar kata ballet.

Saat musik mulai di mainkan terlihatlah seorang gadis bermata safir dan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang nya di kuncir dua sedang menari ballet di atas panggung cafe tersebut.

Dunia sasuke seakan berhenti melihat seorang gadis cantik selain ibunya. Pandangan sasuke tak lepas dari penari tersebut yang sedang menari - nari.

"Manis". Gumam sasuke yang tak sengaja terdengar itachi yang berada di sampingnya sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya otouto kau bisa menemukan wanita pujaan mu". Goda itachi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Ck, mana mungkin aku tertarik hanya karena gadis itu". Elak sasuke.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku sempat bingung. Siapa orang yang bisa menemukan wanita peballet itu? Lagipula dia sangat imut di tambah tiga garis di pipinya". Ujar itachi yang membuat sasuke sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke pun langsung memperhatikan gadis tersebut. Ternyata anikinya benar. Gadis tersebut memiliki tiga garis tipis di pipinya. 'Tunggu dulu, bukankah si dobe itu juga memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu. Atau mungkin dia gadis itu?. Ah mana mungkin, si dobe itu kan culun dan gadis ini pun lebih cantik dan manis darinya'. Batin sasuke yang di landa rasa penasaran.

Naruto aka peballet itu pun terus menari - nari diatas panggung tersebut. Suasana cafe sangat tenang memperhatikan gadis yang sedang menari tersebut. Tak sedikit pula orang yang memperhatikan peballet tersebut dengan tatapan takjub.

Di belakang panggung tersebut terlihat ada dua wanita cantik yang sedang memperhatikan pertunjukan tersebut. " Hei kyuu, aku tidak menyangka jika adikmu sangat mahir menari ballet". Ujar konan takjub melihat permainan balet naruto.

"Begitulah. Naruto belajar ballet sudah dari sejak kecil".

"Ehm, maaf mengganggu kalian berdua". Terdengar suara baritone yang berada di sana.

"Eh, i-itachi - sama". Konan terkejut dengan kedatangan boss nya.

"Bisa saya bantu bila ada keperluan?". Tanya konan sambil berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Siapa orang yang bisa menemukan peballet itu?". Tanya itachi.

"Emm. Itu aku". Jawab kyuubi . Jantung kyuubu berdegub kencang saat itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kyuubi. Tapi kyuubi bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan muka datar.

"Oh, jadi kyuubi yang menemukan peballet itu ya". Ujar itachi sambil melempar senyuman tipis ke arahnya.

"I-Iya itu aku". Jawab kyuubi di tambah semburat merah di pipinya.

"Terima kasih". Ujar itachi singkat sambil melihat kembali ke pertunjukan tersebut. " Terima kasih?". Kyuubi membeo karena tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud atasan nya ini.

"Aku berterima kasih, karena telah mau membantu ku mencari orang yang tepat untuk mengisi pertunjukan ini". Jelas itachi panjang yang cukup di luar karakter nya yang irit bicara.

"Tentu sa-". "Besok malam apa kau ada acara?". Tanya itachi menyela omongan kyuubi.

"Memang kenapa?". Tanya kyuubi datar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan berdua. Kau mau?". Pinta itachi dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Kyuubi tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata itachi tadi. 'Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Dia mengajak ku makan berdua. BERDUA?' Batin kyuubi.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau juga tidak ap-". Lanjut itachi.

"Baiklah aku mau!". Potong kyuubi cepat.

"Baiklah di restoran dekat taman kota, jam 7 malam". Ujar itachi sambil meninggalkan kyuubi.

"Wahh, senangnya. Iya kan konan. Loh konan kau pergi kemana. Awas saja kau nanti".

Sementara itu...

"Hn. Aniki kau pergi ke mana saja?". Itulah kata - kata yang keluar dari mulut uchiha bungsu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Hey kau kemana?". Melihat adiknya menjauhinya dan keluar cafe membuat itachi bertindak mengikuti sasuke.

"Aku mau keluar". Ucap sasuke.

"Haahh, tapi kan acaranya masih banyak dan juga kenapa kau lebih memilih keluar?". Tanya itachi disertai helaan nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Other Prince

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

Naruto POV

Akhirnya acara balet ku selesai juga. Setelah menari balet tadi, aku duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di belakang panggung cafe tersebut. Perasaan ku tiba-tiba mendadak jadi aneh. Aku merasakan seseorang ada yang memperhatikan ku tadi saat aku sedang menari. Jantung ku berdegup kencang. Atau mungkin aku sakit jantung? Ah, mana mungkin. Tadi juga aku merasa melihat seseorang yang ku kenal. Orang itu mirip sekali dengan sasu-teme pantat ayam itu. Atau itu memang benar kalau orang tadi si sasu-teme. Tapi, kalau itu memang dia, dia terlihat cukup errr-tampan. Baiklah, aku akui dia memang tampan. Bukan hanya tampan, dia anak dari pemilik uchiha corp, otaknya yang diatas rata-rata dan juga tubuhnya yang atletis Pesonanya cukup mengganggu konsentrasi ku saat menari tadi. Dia cukup tampan mengenakan pakaian tuxedo nya. Tapi, tetap saja menyebalkan. Sekarang dia telah menjadi kekasihku. Tapi kenapa aku mau menerima nya semudah itu ya?. Kurasa panggilan 'dobe' memang cocok untuk ku. Lamunan ku terhenti saat mendengar suara orang yang tidak asing lagi bagi ku memanggil namaku.

Naruto POV End

"NARUTO! OI NARUTO!". Teriak kyuubi memanggil adiknya yang sedang melamun.

"Ada apa ? Kau kan bisa tidak berteriak di telinga ku". Ujar naruto sebal.

"Yasudah, nee-san minta maaf. Lagipula nee-san mau pulang, kau mau nee-san tinggalkan?". Tanya kyuubi.

"Eh tidak-tidak. Ayo kita pulang". Ujar naruto cepat.

"Yasud-". "Tunggu dulu!". Perkataan kyuubi terpotong. Naruto pun berdiri di depan kyuubi dan merentangkan kedua lengannya pertanda tidak boleh lewat.

"Sekarang apa lagi?". Tanya kyuubi kesal melihat tingkah konyol adiknya itu.

"Apa kyuu-nee lupa sesuatu. Kyuu-nee masih punya hutang dengan ku?". Tanya naruto dengan menekankan kata hutang di perkataan nya tadi.

"Hutang apanya?". Tanya kyuubi dengan amarah yang kian naik.

"Dasar kyuu-nee. Bukankah kemarin tadi sudah janji kalau kita akan makan ramen di sini?". Tanya naruto menagih janjinya.

"Ramen?". Beo kyuubi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan katakan kalau kyuu-nee lupa". Ujar naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Hah sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja". Ucap kyuubi berusaha mengalihkan pembicraan.

"Tapi ramennya". Rajuk naruto dengan nada kecewa karena merasa di bohongi.

"Hey ada apa ini ribut-ribut?". Tanya konan yang entah darimana muncul.

"Itu ... ". Ucap kyuubi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tadi kata kyuu-nee saat di rumah aku akan mendapatkan ramen gratis jika aku mau menari". Jelas naruto

"Lalu?". Tanya konan lagi tidak mengerti tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku mendapatkan ramen gratis dari cafe ini!". Ujar naruto dengan mata berapi-api.

Hening.

"Hihiihihiii... ". Konan hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan adik dari sahabat nya tersebut.

"Ada apa, memang nya aneh?". Tanya naruto polos. Naruto hanya kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis di depan nya ini yang menertawakan nya.

"Dengar ya... ini adalah sebuah cafe, Ini bukanlah sebuah kedai. Jadi suatu hal yang cukup tidak mungkin bila cafe ini tidak menyediakan ramen". Jelas konan panjang.

"Oh, begitu".

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"APAAAAA?". Teriak naruto.

"Dasar kau ini, kau kan bisa tidak berteriak seperti itu!". Akhirnya kyuubi membuka suara. Naruto hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby itu yang membuatnya terlihat imut di mata kaum adam.

"Hey, kau kenapa?". Tanya kyuubi merasa bersalah karena meneriakinya walau suara nya tak sekeras naruto. Naruto hanya memutar badan membelakangi kyuubi dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey ayolah naruto, nee-san minta maaf". Naruto hanya mengacuhkan permintaan maaf dari nee-san nya itu.

"Baiklah, pulang nanti kita ke kedai ichiraku ramen, kau mau tidak?". Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kembali. Wajahnya kembali berseri-seri.

"Benarkah?". Tanya naruto dengan nada gembira.

"Ya". Jawab kyuubi singkat.

"Ayo kita pulang". Ajak kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Jaa konan-nee". Ucap naruto sambil melambaikan kedua tangan nya kearah konan. Dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan konan.

Skip time Konoha High School

"Uaaaa... permisi. Au maaf ya.. ". Teriak naruto dengan masih penampilan culun nya. Ia meramaikan suasana koidor sekolah. Naruto hampir saja terlambat. Naruto terus berlari menuju kelasnya. Setelah menari balet semalam, ia di traktir kyuubi makan ramen di ichiraku hingga kekenyangan dan membuatnya ia ketiduran dengan lelap. Sehingga kyuubi harus menggendong adiknya pulang ke rumah. Kyuubi sebenarnya bisa membangunkannya hanya saja ia tidak mau mengganggu tidur lelap adik nya itu.

Back to story.

"Permisi ... uaaa awas!".

Dugg

Naruto merasakan badannya sakit karena terjatuh menabrak seseorang. Saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat dua orang pemuda. Yang di ketahui bernama gaara dan utakata tersebut. Pria berambut merah itu pun mengulurkan tangan nya kepada naruto guna membantunya berdiri.

Naruto yang saat itu terbawa suasana sehingga ia melupakan kacamata nya yang terjatuh. Menyadari uluran tangan tersebut naruto cepat-cepat mengambil kacamata nya yang terjatuh dan merapihkan bajunya.

"Oh. Maaf aku tidak sengaja eumm-".

"Gaara. Namaku gaara dan pria yang di sebelah ku ini utakata. Kami anak XI-A". Ucap gaara memperkenalkan dirinya. Jarang-jarang pria bermarga sabaku no ini bersikap baik kepada perempuan. Gaara adalah ketua osis di KHS. Dia juga tak kalah terkenal nya dengan sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf tadi telah menabrakmu gaara-senpai". Ucap perminta maafan naruto sambil membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum ke arah gaara.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa". Ucap gaara di sertai semburat merah di pipinya dan mencoba memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat semburat merah nya. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan berdua menuju kelasnya. Perjalanan mereka di hiasi canda tawa garing. Para siswa siswi KHS hanya bisa berbisik-bisik melihat kejadian langka tersebut. Gaara sang ketua OSIS mau berjalan beriringan dengan murid culun. Tapi naruto hanya bersikap acuh menanggapi tatapan tidak suka dari para siswi-siswi. Sementara utakata sudah berinisiatif meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan melewati kelas X-B. Tiba-tiba canda tawa mereka berhenti saat tatapan naruto menangkap seorang pemuda tampan. Naruto melihat sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan nya dari tempat duduknya. 'Tunggu sejak kapan si culun-dobe dekat dengan si panda. Cih' batin sasuke curiga saat melihat naruto melihat berjalan beriringan dengan gaara. Melihat aksi tatap menatap dari mereka berdua gaara langsung berdehem.

"Ehem. Naruto kelas mu sudah hampir sampai. Dan bel masuk sudah ingin berbunyi". Ucap gaara untuk menghentikan acara tatap menatap yang dilakukan pasangan sasunaru itu.

"Eh. Terima kasih gaara-senpai sudah mau mengantarku". Naruto yang tersadar segera mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih kepada gaara di hiasi seyuman lima jarinya.

"Ya". Balas gaara singkat sambil melanjutkan jalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven menatap tidak suka mereka berdua.

"Hey sasuke, aku perhatikan daritadi kau memperhatikan anak osis itu dan gadis culun itu". Ucap sai yang tiba-tiba datang menepuk bahu sasuke dan duduk di sebelah nya.

"Benarkah itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?". Perkataan kiba tadi langsung di bantah sasuke.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan gadis culun itu". Ucap sasuke ketus.

"Hey apa kau sudah menjadi kekasih nya. Apa kau lupa dengan tantangan dari ku?". Tanya neji.

"Hoaam... mendokusai. Hey sasuke kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi kekasih nya selama seminggu kau di anggap gagal dengan tantangan itu". Tambah shikamaru dengan gaya malas nya itu.

"Hn." Ujar sasuke singkat.

Sementara di ujung kelas X-B

"Dasar gadis culun ternyata kau berani mendekati ketua osis. Ku pastikan hidupmu tak akan selamat berberapa hari lagi". Ujar seorang wanita bersurai merah.

"Hey, kau bicara dengan siapa?". Tanya gadis di sebelahnya yang memiliki bersurai hijau.

"Sudahlah fuu, biarkan saja karin itu dengan dunianya sendiri". Ujar salah seorang gadis lagi.

"Oh. Hihihihi".

"Hey, fuu kenapa kau tertawa memangnya ada yang lucu?. Dan kalian berdua aku minta bantuan mu untuk menjatuhkan gadis culun itu". Ujar karin dengan smirk evil.

"Siap boss". Ucap fuu sambil hormat.

"Baiklah". Ucap salah seorang gadis pirang yang tadi.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Conflict

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

"Ohayou minna-san!". Sapa naruto kepada semua teman kelasnya dengan suara cempreng nya. Ada berberapa siswa yang membalas sapaan naruto. Setelah menyapa teman-teman nya naruto segera berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di sebelah hinata.

"Ohayou hinata-chan!". Sapa naruto pada hinata saat telah dekat dengan hinata.

"Eh, ohayou naru-chan". Balas hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Kelihatan nya kau sedang dekat dengan gaara-senpai". Ucap hinata saat naruto telah duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto POV

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Kami hanya baru kenal tadi". Elak ku. Ya, aku akui kami sudah cukup dekat dalam waktu singkat. Dan dia memang tampan, meskipun tetap sasuke yang lebih tampan. Namun, biar begitu dia lebih ramah di bandingkan teme itu. Aku larut kedalam lamunanku membandingkan gaara-senpai dan sasuke. Hingga aku lupa niat ku datang lebih pagi untuk meminjam PR hinata.

Naruto POV End

"N-Naru-chan, orochimaru-sensei sudah datang". Bisik hinata pada naruto yang tengah asyik melamun. Orochimaru aka guru biologi naruto itu melihat naruto yang sedang melamun. Ia pun melempar kapur yang sedang ia pegang dan melemparkan nya kearah naruto.

TUKK!

"Naruto apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?". Tanya orochimaru dengan nada kesal.

"Eh, eum-tidak aku tidak melamun".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semuanya kumpulkan PR kalian!". Ujar orochimaru tegas.

"Astaga, aku lupa mengerjakan nya!". Ucap naruto yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh guru nya itu.

"APA? CEPAT KERJAKAN SEKARANG! DI LUAR!". Teriak orochimaru menggelegar.

Skip time istirahat

Setelah bel berbunyi murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang membawa bekal ada yang pergi ke kantin dan lain-lain.

"Eh hinata-chan kau membawa bekal?". Tanya naruto.

"Ya aku bawa". Jawab hinata sambil mengeluarkan bento-nya.

"Eum bagaimana kalau kita makan di taman belakang gedung sekolah?".

"Baiklah". Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan sambil membawa bekal nya ke taman belakang gedung sekolah.

"Hah... apa-apaan sih orochimaru-sensei itu". Keluh naruto mengingat saat ia di hukum tadi.

"Hihi.. lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu?". Tanya hinata di tambah cekikan kecil.

"Eh, itu karena kemarin ma-".

"Oi hinata-chan!". Panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu hinata dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Eh, k-kiba-kun a-ada a-apa?". Balas hinata gugup dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Kau mau kekantin denganku?". Tanya kiba disertai cengiran.

"A-aku mem-membawa b-bekal. D-Dan aku j-juga mau makan b-bersama n-naruto". Jawab hinata gugup melihat wajah kiba yang sudah cukup dekat.

"Naruto?". Beo kiba. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah naruto. Namun, naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan mereka berdua. 'Naruto kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?' Batin hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Ah daripada kau makan sendiri bagaimana kau ikut makan denganku kekantin?".

"Eh, B-Baiklah". Sementara itu naruto sudah ada di taman belakang sekolah dengan bento-nya.

"Hihihi... hinata-chan wajahnya memerah saat bertemu kiba". Rupanya naruto pergi untuk memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua bersama.

"Ehem, boleh aku duduk disini?". Tanya seseorang di balik pohon sambil menatap naruto.

"Oh, gaara-senpai iya silakan". Kata naruto sambil bergeser memberikan tempat untuk gaara duduk disamping nya.

"Senpai, kenapa senpai tidak jajan?". Tanya naruto saat gaara telah duduk di sampingnya. Naruto pun memakan bekalnya lahap sampai tidak menyadari ada nasi yang tertinggal di pipi nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Melihat mu makan saja aku sudah kenyang". Ujar gaara sambil menunjuk nasi yang menempel di pipi naruto.

"Eh?". Naruto salah tingkah saat gaara mengulas senyum tipis kepadanya. Dan melanjutkan memakan bekal nya.

"Kau ini. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?".

"Yha sihlaghan". (Ya silakan). Jawab naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanannya. Gaara sweatdrop melihat ekspresi aneh naruto itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau merubah gaya mu itu?". Tanya gaara to the point.

"Maksud senpai?". Naruto menghentikan sejenak memakan bekalnya itu dan kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak risih dengan gaya culun mu itu?". Jelas gaara yang bisa di pahami naruto.

"Tidak. Memang ada apa senpai menanyakan hal itu?". Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Aku rasa kau akan terlihat ca-, ah sudahlah lupakan". Ucap gaara berusaha menutupi ucapan nya yang hampir kelepasan.

"Senpai kenapa sih fans senpai itu berisik sekali sama seperti fansnya sasuke!. Dan kenapa senpai tidak memilih salah seorang gadis diantara mereka untuk dijadikan pacar. Dengan begitu fans senpai tidak berisik lagi". Usul naruto kepada gaara tentang fansnya. Di KHS, gaara juga tak kalah terkenal dengan sasuke. Sehingga bisa di katakan dengan siswa dengan fans terbanyak kedua setelah sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memilih diantara mereka". Ucap gaara tidak setuju atas usulnya naruto itu.

"Memang kenapa? Aku lihat banyak dari fans senpai yang berparas cantik". Kata naruto.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan mereka. Lagipula untuk mencintai orang yang tidak kau cintai". Jelas gaara.

"Lalu atau senpai memiliki orang yang senpai sukai?". Tanya naruto dengan mata menyipit walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh gaara karena tertutup kacamata tebalnya. Meskipun begitu tatapan nya sangat bisa di ketahui.

"Tidak. Tidak ada". Bantah gaara cepat dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Benarkah?".

"Sudah jangan tanya kan hal itu lagi. Lagipula sebentar lagi sudah ingin bel masuk". Ucap gaara sambil berdiri.

"Benar juga ya". Kata naruti yang kemudian merapihkan peralatan makan nya.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikan ku". Gumam naruto sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"Hey ayo cepat!". Ajak gaara

"Ah, iya sebentar". Ucap naruto. Selama mereka berbincang, tidak satupun diantara mereka menyadari bila ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Dasar gadis culun itu kau merasakan ganjaran nya". Gumam seseorang di belakang pohon taman.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka terlalu asik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. Sampai tidak menyadari tatapan dari murid-murid lainnya.

Mereka terus menyusuri koridor tersebut hingga mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sasuke. 'Ternyata memang benar, si dobe memiliki hubungan khusus dengan si panda itu'. Batin sasuke. Sasuke menatap bosan keakraban naruto dan gaara. Naruto yang saat itu menyadari tatapan menusuk sasuke itu, hanya bisa melihat pandangan bosan sasuke. 'Ada apa dengannya?'. Batin naruto bertanya-tanya. Setelah sampai kelas naruto langsung pergi ke kursinya.

"Hai hinata-chan!, gimana kencannya?". Tanya naruto usil saat sudah duduk.

"N-Naru-chan". Kata hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hehe.. aku hanya bercanda". Tawa naruto garing.

"K-Kau sudah belajar untuk u-ulangan nanti?". Tanya hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ulangan?". Beo naruto.

"Iya ulangan matematika nanti". Jelas hinata.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa! bagaimana ini?".

"Kalau begitu cepat kau pelajari sekarang". Usul hinata yang dibalas anggukan naruto.

Kelas X-B

Sasuke POV

Apa yang di pikirkan si dobe itu. Bukankah ia telah mempunyai kekasih dan mengapa ia bisa sangat akrab dengan ketua osis itu. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan nya? Padahal aku hanya taruhan untuk menjadi kekasih nya. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang tiba-tiba. Apa aku memiliki penyakit jantung. Perasaan ini selalu muncul saat aku melihat cengiran bodoh si dobe. Dan perasaan ini sama juga saat aku melihat penari balet tersebut. Entah mengapa aku selalu memikirkan gadis penari itu. Dia terlihat cukup manis. Belum pernah aku melihat gadis cantik seperti itu. Atau mungkin gadis itu adalah si dobe. Mereka sama-sama berambut pirang. Dan di kedua pipi mereka memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing. Ah, mana mungkin itu si dobe. Lagipula dobe itu mengenakan kacamata dan gadis itu memiliki mata yang sangat indah.

Sasuke POV End

Skip time bel pulang.

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran kita sampai sini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian". Ucap kurenai yang merupakan guru yang mengajar di KHS.

"Akhirnya bisa pulang". Ucap naruto bahagia.

"Hinata bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?". Ajak naruto pada hinata sambil merapihkan bukunya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku dijemput". Tolak hinata halus agar tidak menyakiti hati naruto.

"Wah sayang sekali". Ucao naruto santai.

"Sudah ya aku duluan, jaa-naruto". Kata hinata sambil pergi meninggalkan naruto.

"Yah, pulang sendiri". Gumam naruto. Kini tinggal ia seorang di kelas.

"Kau tidak sendiri". Ucap seseorang yang telah menunggu naruto di pintu kelas.

"K-Kalian ini siapa?". Tanya naruto gemetar. Tiga gadis itu berjalan mendekati naruto.

"Ada apa kau takut?". Ejek salah seorang gadis diantara mereka bertiga.

Mereka terus mendekati naruto, hingga saat jarak mereka tinggal 30 cm. Salah seorang gadis mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya.

"A-Apa y-yang ingin k-kalian lakukan dengan pi-pisau itu?". Tanya naruto ketakutan.

Mereka terus mendekat hingga jarak salah seorang gadis yang memegang pisau itu dekat dengan naruto. Naruto sudah terpojok. Di belakang dia hanya ada sebuah tembuh.

"Hentikan itu! kumohon". Pinta naruto saat gadis itu mendekat kan pisau itu ke naruto.

Crasss!

"AAAAAAAA".

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ohayou Minna~ #Melambai-lambai, Saya author baru nih. Ini sebenarnya fic pertama saya yang pada awalnya saya luncurkan di wattpad dan saya berterima kasih atas dukungan para readers, trus maaf ya kalau fic saya pendek #hiks T-T maklum saya masih amatiran. Dah sekiranya hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. TERIMA KASIH~.**


	8. Punishment

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu

¡Selamat membaca!

Crasss!

"AAAAAAAA". Naruto menjerit histeris saat karin menyayat pipi chubby-nya. Darah segar naruto mengalir turun.

"Karin, sepertinya itu cukup". Kata seseorang wanita pirang dikuncir, yugito. Karin hanya membalas dengan senyuman mengejek kearah naruto yang syok.

"K-Kenapa? A-Apa s-sa-salahku". Ucap naruto terisak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar kau it-". Belum selesai karin menjelaskan seseorang telah menyela kata-katanya.

"Karin kita harus pergi! Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang!". Ucap fuu panik.

"Kau benar! Ayo". Ajak karin kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dia". Tukas yugitu sambil menunjuk naruto yang masih syok.

"Sudah cepat ayo!". Kata karin sambil menarik kedua lengan temannya meninggalkan naruto yang tengah duduk dilantai. Tangan naruto memegang pipinya yang disayat tadi dan mendapati darahnya masih mengalir. Pipinya masih terasa perih bekas sayatan tadi. Sepertinya karin terlalu dalam menyayatnya sehingga masih meninggalkan rasa perih yang tak kunjung pergi. Naruto terlalu syok hingga tak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Hey, apa kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya seseorang yang datang kedua temannya. Ketiga gadis itu berjalan beriringan mendekati naruto. Salah seorang diantara mereka bertiga jongkok untuk menyadarkan naruto.

"Hey, sadarlah!". Ujar gadis beriris jade sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu naruto. Naruto masih tidak bergeming.

"Tenten tolong keluarkan kapas dan obat luka di dalam tasku!". Ujar gadis ber-nametag haruno sakura. Gadis yang di panggil tenten itu dengan sigap mengambil kapas dan obat luka dari dalam tas sakura.

Tangan sakura membersihkan luka sayatan di pipi naruto itu. Ia menuangkan obat luka itu ke dalam beberapa lembar kapas itu. Dan lalu dia tempelkan di bekas sayatan itu.

"T-Terima k-kasih". Lirih naruto sambil menatap iris jade sakura. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat orang yang baru saja ditolongnya itu.

"Lagipula, apa membuat kau berteriak?". Tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang sakura. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang hanya saja lebih pucat. Gadis itu tampak cantik ditambah dengan mata aquamarine-nya. Naruto terlalu terpana menatap kecantikan ketiga gadis yang berada di depannya itu sehingga tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Oh, maaf pasti kau tidak mengenal kita ya? Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal". Ucap sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal". Ucap naruto gugup sambil menerima uluran tangan sakura.

"Perkenalkan aku tenten!". "Kalau aku Ino Yamanaka, kau cukup panggil aku ino saja". Ujar mereka memperkenalkan diri. Naruto merapihkan bajunya yang agak berantakan itu dan berdiri meraih tasnya.

"Oh iya, hari sudah hampir malam. Ayo kita pulang!". Ajak tenten gadis cantik keturunan cina dengan rambutnya yang di cepol dua menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ah, benar juga". Kata sakura sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Naruto bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama kami". Ajak sakura sambil menatap naruto yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri". Tolak naruto halus sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Ayolah naruto lagipula hari sudah petang. Kalau kau pulang sendiri mungkin saat sampai dirumah hari sudah gelap". Ujar tenten.

"Iya benar, dan juga kau tidak usah khawatir kami membawa mobil". Kata ino menambahkan.

"Baiklah". Ujar naruto pasrah. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil ino. Perjalanan mereka dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sakura kepada naruto.

Naruto POV

Sekarang aku berada di dalam mobil ino. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mereka bertiga adalah teman baruku. Mereka baru saja menyelamatkan ku tadi meskipun agak terlambat. Aku merasa senang kalau ternyata masih ada yang mau berteman denganku. Jujur saja, jarang ada sekali orang yang mau berteman denganku. Sekalipun itu ada paling juga mereka hanya mau memanfaatkan ku saja. Aku tau sebab yang membuat anak perempuan di sekolah ku tidak mau berteman denganku. Itu karena aku hanya gadis culun yang miskin. Aku memperhatikan wajah teman baruku. Ku tatap wajah mereka satu persatu. Ada tenten gadis cantik dengan rambut cepolnya. Lalu ada ino yang tengah menyetir. Ku perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya. Dia memiliki bola mata yang sangat indah. Andaikan aku memiliki bola mata seindah itu. Dan yang terakhir sakura. Ia sangatlah cantik. Rambut merah mudanya dan iris jade nya yang bisa membuat kaum adam terpesona olehnya. Aku merasa iri sekali dengan wajah cantik mereka.

Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum melihat mereka yang sedaritadi sedang bersenda gurau.

End Naruto POV

"Oh ya naruto tadi kenapa kau berteriak?". Tanya ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar kemudinya.

"Itu... entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Saat aku hendak pulang tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang gadis yang menjegat ku. Salah seorang diantara mereka mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan... ia menyayat pipiku". Jelas naruto sembari memegang bekas luka sayatan tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka melakukan hal itu?". Tanya tenten.

"Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti". Kata naruto santai sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa salah seorang diantara mereka berambut merah?". Kata tenten sambil memikirkan pelaku yang mem-bully naruto.

"Ya". Tukas naruto singkat.

"Apa dia juga berkacamata?". Tebak sakura yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan naruto.

"Iya benar, kau tau darimana?".

"Aku tahu siapa dia". Kata sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Dia Karin, dia juga pernah mem-bully ku". Tambah sakura.

"Benarkah itu?". Tanya naruto. Sakura hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?". Tanya naruto lagi.

"Entahlah. Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku harus menjauh dari sasuke". Jelas sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa dia melarangmu harus menjauhi sasuke?".

"Kau ini tidak tahu ya, kalau karin itu penggemar beratnya sasuke. Dia saja bahkan rela memotong roknya hanya untuk menggoda sasuke saja". Jelas ino menambahkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dengan hal itu". Kata naruto.

"Hey naruto, aku dengar kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sasuke ya?". Tanya tenten sambil mencari sesuatu di dalam tas nya.

"Iya itu benar". Jawab naruto dengan rona merah tipis.

"Aku sarankan kau berhati-hati dengan sasuke itu!". Tukas tenten sambil mengambil ponselnya itu yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si teme itu?". Tanya naruto sambil melirik sakura yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Teme?". Beo tenten sambil menatap wajah naruto.

"Eh maaf, maksudku sasuke-kun hehe..". Kata naruto dengan tawa yang hambar.

"Aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau kau harus jaga jarak dengan sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau mendapatkan nasib yang sama seperti sakura". Ucap tenten sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya, sepertinya dia tidak main-main denganmu naruto. Apalagi dengan kedua temanya, fuu dan yugito". Tukas ino menambahkan. Entah kenapa naruto tiba-tiba langsung diam membisu. Ia berusaha memahami kata-kata tenten dan ino barusan.

'Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar? Apa aku harus menjauhi sasuke? Tapi aku mencintainya dan dia juga kekasihku meskipun belum lama'. Batin naruto bimbang.

Saat ini suasana di mobil terdengar sunyi. Tak ada yang bergeming. Mereka semua tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Akhirnya tak lama kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah naruto.

"Eh naruto kita sudah sampai, apa benar ini rumahmu?". Tanya ino memecah kesunyian yang berada didalam mobilnya.

"Ah iya". Naruto segera menyambar tasnya dan segera keluar dari mobil ino.

"Kalian tidak mau masuk dulu. Aku akan membuat makanan kalau kalian mau". Tawar naruto kepada mereka bertiga saat di depan rumahnya.

"Ah tidak terima kasih naruto". Tolak sakura halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya". Kata naruto dengan cengiran nya.

"Ah iya sama-sama, Jaa-naruto!". Ujar sakura sambil melambaikan tangan nya dari dalam mobil.

"Jaa...". Sahut naruto sambil melambaikan tangan nya juga. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi dan tersisa naruto. Naruto segera membuka pintu rumah.

"Tadaima...". Kata naruto setelah memasuki rumahnya. Meskipun rumahnya kecil, tapi rumahnya selalu tampak rapih dan bersih begitulah pikirnya.

"DASAR KAU INI! JAM SEGINI KAU BARU PULANG". Sahut kyuubi yang disertai teriakan. Mendengar teriakan nee-san nya naruto langsung menutup kedua lubang telinga nya. Naruto hanya berdiam sambil mendengar celotehan kyuubi yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Kyuu-nee aku sudah lelah aku ingin pergi kekamar ku". Pinta naruto saat kyuubi usai menceramahi naruto. Naruto merasa jengah setelah 2 jam lamanya kyuubi menceramahinya tanpa henti. Terus terang saja naruto berpikir lebih untuk tidak makan ramen selama seminggu daripada mendengarkan perkataan kyuubi yang tidak jelas ini.

"Tidak! Nee-san belum selesai bicara. Ada satu hal yang ingin nee-san sampaikan". Kata kyuubi dengan nada datar.

"Apalagi itu?". Tanya naruto bosan.

"Karena kau pulang terlalu larut, hari ini nee-san akan menghukum mu!". Tukas kyuubi. Seringai jail nampak terlihat di bibir plum kyuubi.

"APAAA!?". Teriak naruto.

"Kau ini! Bisa tidak sih kalau kau tidak perlu berteriak!". Teriak kyuubi yang memang tidak sekencang dan senyaring naruto.

"Malam ini nee-san di ajak makan malam di luar dengan teman nee-san". Tambah kyuubi dengan raut wajah yang mulai berubah.

"Bolehkah naru ik-".

"Kau jaga rumah!". Potong kyuubi cepat.

"Nee-san ini apa-apaan sih memang nya kenapa kau tidak boleh ikut". Ucap naruto memelas.

"Itu hukuman untukmu! Lagipula teman nee-san hanya mengajak nee-san saja". Jelas kyuubi.

"Hanya berdua saja?".

"Iya".

"Baiklah kalau begitu". Ujar naruto kesal sambil menuju ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Dasar bocah itu". Gumam kyuubi.

.

.

.

TBC.

 **Berjumpa lagi dengan saya author yang males banget ngetik panjang. Sebenarnya sih tadi saya mau langsung update dua chapter sekaligus tapi, ada yang masih ketinggalan jauh. Jadi yasudahlah satu chapter saja. Trus saya minta maaf klo keterlambatan saya melanjutkan menulis cerita ini. Sekian dari saya, saya ucpkan terimakasih.**

 **Salam TemefemDobe.**


	9. Secret Dinner

Uchiha mansion.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang otoutou?" Kata seorang pria dengan rambut yang kuncir yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sasuke.

"Hn". Gumam sasuke tidak jelas. Mata onyx-nya hanya tertuju pada layar monitor laptop nya. Itachi memperhatikan wajah sasuke yang kadang-kadang terlihat aneh saat memainkan laptop nya.

"Hey sasuke!". Panggil itachi lagi yang masih di ambang pintu. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sasuke masih terlalu asyik di ranjang nya sambil memainkan laptop nya.

Merasa tidak dianggap keberadaan nya, itachi segera berjalan mendekati sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan laptop nya itu. Itachi duduk disebelah sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan aniki!". Desis sasuke tersadar saat itachi melihatnya sedang memandangi foto seorang gadis yang tengah menari balet.

"Hey, siapa gadis itu?". Tanya itachi sambil melirik sasuke. Sasuke segera menutup laptop nya setelah mengetahui keberadaan itachi yang sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Jadi, siapa dia?".

"Siapa?". Tanya sasuke balik bertanya berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Gadis itu. Gadis yang sedari tadi kau pandangi". Jelas itachi sambil menunjuk laptop sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa". Jelas sasuke dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Kau yakin?". Goda itachi yang berharap mendapat penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Ck, memangnya ada apa kalau aku menatap gadis itu?". Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. Pasalnya ia tidak suka bila ada orang yang senang mencampuri urusannya.

"Aku hanya terkejut, baru kali ini ada gadis yang membuat mu terpesona". Ledek itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"Terpesona? Mana mungkin". Kata sasuke yang berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Benarkah? Kau saja sampai tak berkedip melihatnya".

"Aku tidak menatap nya aku hanya melihat fotonya sekilas". Elak sasuke dengan wajah yang masih sulit di tebak.

"Sekilas? Dari tadi aku memperhatikanmu melihat foto gadis itu".

'Astaga, jangan-jangan dia melihatnya' batin sasuke. Perlahan mata onyx-nya menatap itachi dengan senyum miringnya.

"Pergilah! Aniki mengganggu saja". Usir uchiha bungsu pada itachi.

"Ayolah, aniki hanya bercanda. Kau kan tak perlu semarah itu". Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dengan yang dikatakan itachi. Lengan putihnya meraih laptop nya dan membukanya kembali.

"Hey, sasuke kau tidak serius marah denganku bukan?". Kata itachi memastikan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kalau aniki memang tidak punya urusan denganku pergilah!". Usir sasuke lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Justru itu aku kesini ingin memberi sesuatu". Ujar itachi. Itachi berjalan mendekati kursi yang berada di dekat meja belajar sasuke dan ia mendudukan bokongnya disana.

Sasuke tak menanggapi perkataan itachi tadi. Bagi itachi ini hal yang biasa terjadi. Jadi ia tak terlalu memusingkan sifat dingin adik semata wayangnya itu. Jari-jari sasuke kini tengah menari-nari diatas keyboard.

Suasana kamar itu seketika terdengar senyap karena tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka semua terdiam sejenak tak ada yang memecah keheningan. Itachi yang saat itu bertopang dagu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Gadis itu kalau tidak salah bukannya adiknya si kyuubi itu?'. Batinnya.

"Ah, otoutou aku sepertinya mengenal gadis itu". Kata itachi sambil menatap wajah sasuke. Sasuke masih tak berbicara jari telunjuknya sedang menggeser-geser _touchpad_ yang berada di laptop nya.

"Hey aku serius. Dan malam ini aku ingin makan bersama kakaknya". Tukas itachi. Sasuke menghentikan sejenak memainkan laptop nya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?". Tanya sasuke sambil menatap wajah kakaknya. Setelah mengatakan itu ia melanjutkan kembali acara bermain laptop nya.

"Mungkin saja dia membawa adiknya ikut kesana dan kau bisa berkenalan dengannya". Usul itachi sambil beranjak berdiri.

"Untuk apa aku berkenalan dengannya, membuang waktu saja". Kata sasuke dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau ini! sampai kapan kau mau terus begitu,". Kata itachi setengah berteriak.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghargai ajakan nii-san mu sendiri. Lagipula gadis itu cukup manis". Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut". Balasnya singkat. Itachi hanya bisa memijit keningnya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau ikut". Kata itachi dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang masih dengan laptop nya itu.

 _Skip time_

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir 7 malam. Pada saat itu juga si sulung Namikaze pun telah siap untuk pergi ke acara kencannya itu. Ia mengenakan _dres_ s berwarna merah selutut serta di padukan dengan jaket berwarna oranye.

"Ternyata aku cantik juga ya". Gumam kyuubi narsis di depan pantulan cermin kecilnya. Setelah merasa sudah lengkap ia segera berangkat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang kebetulan melewati kamar adik semata wayangnya itu. Kyuubi berhenti sejenak dan perlahan menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke pintu kamar naruto. 'Hening? Mungkin naruto sudah terlelap'. Batinnya enteng.

Dengan perlahan kyuubi berjalan keluar. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Ia memutar knop pintu dan pergi.

Naruto yang saat itu tidaklah terlelap. Melainkan ia menunggu-nunggu kepergian kakaknya. Ia bersorak gembira saat mengetahui kalau kyuubi sudah pergi saat setelah ia melihat di balik jendela kamar nya yang didominasi dengan warna kuning.

Dengan segera ia mengambil gaun oranye miliknya. Dari awal ia sudah berniat ingin ikut pergi ketempat dimana kakaknya itu pergi. Bukan naruto namanya bila ia hanya menyerah begitu saja.

Tidak ada waktu dari kurang 5 menit ia sudah dan siap untuk mengikuti kyuubi. Hanya saja naruto masih saja mengenakan kacamata tebalnya dan pagar besi yang menutupi kemilau gigi putihnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa kalau dia itu culun. Karena yang hanya ia pikirkan adalah hal yang membuat mood-nya baik.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan berangkat". Kata naruto bersorak dan langsung menjalankan misi nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti ia mencari pergi kemana arah kyuubi melangkah. Kadang ia bertanya ramah kepada seseorang yang ia temui nya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya yang hendak memasuki sebuah restoran.

Kyuubi yang saat itu hendak memasuki restoran, ia merasakan sesuatu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengikuti ku". Gumam nya dan setelah itu ia menengok kebelakang dan ia tidak mendapati apapun.

"Ada sesuatu nona?". Tanya pelayan yang sedang membukakan pintu masuk untuk kyuubi. "Ah, bukan apa-apa".

Naruto yang saat itu memperhatikan kyuubi dari belakang pohon yang posisinya berada di depan pintu masuk restoran tersebut terlonjak kaget saat gadis beriris ruby itu menoleh kearahnya.

'Aduh dasar bodoh hampir saja ketahuan'. Setelah itu naruto mengintip sedikit melihat apakah kyuubi sudah masuk kedalam sana. Setelah yakin kalau kyuubi sudah masuk naruto langsung pergi mengikuti nya masuk kedalam.

Saat naruto masuk matanya telah di suguhi pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia tak menduga, kalau iris safir nya saat ini sedang melihat banyak orang yang tengah menyantap hidangan yang berkelas. Lalu orang yang sedang berbincang dengan mengenakan pakaian bermerek. Naruto pun memperhatikan sekeliling, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat kuno.

Naruto melihat penampilan nya sendiri. Kepalanya merunduk seketika saat mengetahui kalau hanya dialah yang bukan merupakan golongan orang konglomerat. Wajah nya lesu, ia merasa minder sendiri. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kadang ia mendengar suara orang yang mencibir nya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tidak suka dari beberapa pengunjung.

Naruto berjalan hingga matanya bertemu dengan kyuubi yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria muda. Naruto mencari kursi kosong disekitar kyuubi yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk menguping pembicaraan kyuubi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun kini sudah duduk di kursi meja yang berada dekat dengan gadis itu.

Naruto yang otaknya masih di dikerubungi rasa penasaran, kini menggeser sedikit kursinya.

Kyuubi yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan itachi tak menyadari kehadiran naruto. Pandangan nya masih menatap onyx kelam milik uchiha sulung. Naruto yang masih tak bisa mendengar percakapan antara dua muda-mudi itu pun menggeser lagi hingga sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Nona, silahkan tulis pesanan anda disini". Naruto tersentak kaget saat ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkan nya.

"Eh,". Naruto menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang hendak turun. Kini ia melihat seorang pelayan muda yang bisa di perkirakan masih berusia kepala tiga.

Pelayan itu pun memberikan daftar menu kepada naruto. Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama daftar itu. Air liur terasa mau menetes saat melihat daftar menu yang ditampilkan dengan masakan jadinya.  
Baru saja ia mau menulis pesananya, secara tidak sengaja tatapan matanya melihat harga yang tertera. Matanya yang tertutupi kacamata tebal itu membola.

Melihat harga hidangan yang harganya selangit itu, lantas ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli makanan itu dan ditambah ia hanya membawa sedikit uang saja.  
Naruto melirik pelayan tersebut yang masih setia menunggunya dengan memperhatikan jam tangannya sejenak.

Naruto yang merasa tidak enak hati kalau untuk menolak tidak memesan sesuatu pun, segera membolak-balikkan daftar menu itu. Mencari harga hidangan yang sesuai dengan duit yang dimilikinya. Akhirnya, ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui kalau masih ada sesuatu yang dapat ia beli sesuai dengan uangnya.

"Aku pesan _ocha_ satu saja". Katanya dengan lega.

"Baiklah". Ucap pelayan itu singkat sambil meraih daftar menu itu yang masih berada di genggaman tangan naruto.

"Dasar dobe, memilih menu saja lama sekali". Ucap suara baritone yang tak asing bagi naruto. Lagi-lagi penglihatan naruto di buat terkejut lagi oleh kedatangan seseorang.

"TEME! APA YAN-". Naruto yang saat itu juga baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang pun langsung berteriak. Sasuke langsung menutup mulut naruto dengan tangan putih nya.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan berteriak". Desis sasuke dengan nada yang kecil tapi menusuk.

Kyuubi yang tengah asik berbincang pun mendengar suara yang ia sudah sangat kenal sekali. 'Suara itu bukankah suara naruto, ah mana mungkin paling itu hanya perasaan ku saja'. Batinnya.

"Ada apa?". Tanya itachi. "Bukan apa-apa".

Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi, mata naruto disuguhi dengan penampilan sasuke. Ia mengenakan sebuah tuxedo dan gaya rambutnya yang khas mencuat. Mungkin naruto saat ini bisa saja meneteskan air liurnya.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari mulutku". Ujar naruto sambil melepas tangan sasuke yang membungkam mulutnya. "Lagipula sedang apa kau kesini, hah?".

"Seharusnya aku berucap itu, dobe". Ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dobe, kalau tidak kau nanti akan..". Ucapan naruto terhenti saat sasuke menatapnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan apa?". Kata sasuke mencemooh.

"Kau akan.., akhh sudah lupakan". Ucap naruto kesal sambil mengerucut kan bibir cherry-nya itu. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tak ada salah seorang dari mereka untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Mereka masih terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Naruto menguping pembicaraan kakaknya itu. Sementara sasuke hanya menatap kosong wajah naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sasuke untuk memperhatikan wajah culun naruto.

Suara pelayan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing hingga mereka tersadar.

"Ini _ocha_ nya nona". Kata pelayan ramah sambil meletakkan segelas ochakeatas meja. "Oh ya, terimakasih".

Naruto kembali menguping pembicaraan kakaknya. Tak jarang juga ia bergumam sendirian. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah kontrolnya, membuat lekukan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Jarang sekali, dan sulit sekali untuk membuat pria bersurai raven ini mau tersenyum kepada seseorang.

Sasuke sedari tadi hanya menatap wajah naruto. Lama kelamaan ia mulai bosan juga. Sasuke memang anak yang irit berkata-kata sehingga membuat ia menyukai suasana yang tenang. Tapi ia tidak suka kalau ia dianggap tidak ada.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi?". Tanya sasuke membuka suara.

"Bukan urusanmu". Kata naruto ketus dengan posisi nya yang tidak berubah sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku bertanya lagi. Untuk apa kau kesini". Sasuke hanya mendesah saat gadis yang berada tepat di depannya menjawab dengan nada ketus. Padahal ia sudah berusaha bertanya dengan baik-baik.

"Tentu saja untuk makan". Ucap naruto sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Hn. Kau saja hanya memesan sebuah _ocha"._ Kata sasuke tersenyum aneh.

"M-Memang nya kenapa?". Ucap naruto gelagapan.

"Kau sendiri saja tiba-tiba datang dan untuk apa kau kesini?". Tambahnya.

"Aku kesini untuk mengikuti aniki ku, memang kenapa?". Jawab sauke jujur.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa". Kata naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena sasuke menatapnya. Mereka terdiam kembali sejenak. Hening.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mu dengan gaara?". Tanya sasuke yang membuat naruto tersentak kaget.

"Maksudmu?". Tanya naruto balik sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya.

"Ck, kau ini memang dobe ya,". Kata sasuke berdecih.

"Aku bilang, ada hubungan apa kau dengan gaara?". Tukas sasuke sambil menekankan kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman, lagi pula aku kenal dengannya belum lama ini". Jawab naruto.

"Tapi, aku sering melihat mu berduaan dengannya". Kata sasuke yang nada bicaranya terdengar tidak suka.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungan nya dengan mu?". Tanya naruto beruntut meminta jawaban.

"Dengar, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini kekasih mu". Kata sasuke lantang tapi dengan volume yang hanya dapat di dengar gadis berzodiak scorpio itu.

"Lalu?".

"Tentu saja aku cemburu". Ucap sasuke setengah berbohong dengan semburat merah.

"Dengar ya teme, aku dan gaara hanya berteman, itu saja tidak lebih". Kata naruto memperbaiki ketidak betulan fakta itu.

"Hn". Gumam sasuke tak jelas yang lagi-lagi mengheningkan suasana. Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi mereka terdiam. Dan lagi-lagi sasuke membuka suaranya. Mereka terus terdiam sampai sasuke lagi yang membuka suara.

 **Sasuke POV**

Hening. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka keadaan hening yang seperti ini. Aku merasa tak dianggap seperti angin yang berlalu lalang. Apalagi dengan gadis aneh di depan ku ini. Entah mengapa bibir ku terasa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa kusadari.

Dan akhirnya aku bisa berbicara dengannya lagi. Entah setan mana merasuki jiwa ku, aku menjadi lebih sering melempar kan senyum kearahnya.

Satu hal yang membuat ku tersadar sesuatu, kalau ia berbeda dari gadis yang sering ku jumpai di berbagai tempat. Gadis yang ku temui pasti akan selalu bertingkah menjijikkan. Suaranya yang dibuat-buat, tatapan matanya yang genit, bahkan ada yang pernah hendak menggodaku. Tapi aku tidak merasa terangsang sama sekali.

Tak jarang juga aku mengganggunya sehingga kadang membuat ia menggembung kan pipi tan-nya itu. Ekspresi nya sangat lucu, sampai aku sulit untuk menahan tawaku sendiri.

Dia juga sering membuat jantungku berdegup kencang saat senyumnya menerpa penglihatan ku. Atau mungkin aku didiagnosa menderita penyakit jantung?.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tersenyum kearah ku. Dan satu hal yang tak kusadari dari tadi. Yaitu matanya. Saat aku mengganggunya secara tak sengaja ada sedikit cahaya yang menembus kacamata nya. Sehingga aku dapat jelas melihat bola yang indah sejernih air laut. Aku merasa aku pernah melihat mata yang sama seperti itu. Kalau di pikir baik-baik ternyata dia orang yang menyenangkan menurutku.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam ku berbunyi. Ternyata ada panggilan dari neji. Aku segera pergi keluar agar suara berat milik neji terdengar jelas.

 **Sasuke** **POV** **End**

Selang beberapa menit sasuke mengangkat panggilan telepon nya itu, naruto merasa ingin buang air kecil.

Naruto pun langsung pergi kamar kecil. Setelah selesai ia pergi beranjak kembali. Saat naruto berjalan, secara tak sengaja telinganya mendengar suara berat sasuke yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang.

'Mungkin tak ada salahnya bila aku mendengar isi pembicaraan si teme itu'. Batinnya.

Naruto pun menguping dan seketika raut wajahnya menjadi terkejut. Matanya membola dan mulutnya yang menganga ia tutupi dengan tangan nya. Dan tepat di sana ia hanya bisa bergumam lirih sambil menahan air matanya yang hendak tumpah.

"Sa-su-ke".

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya update juga, fyuh~. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan author ngaret ini, sebenarnya minggu lalu saya pengen update, tapi laptop saya lagi error #curcol. Trus saya terimakasih atas dukungan para readers dan masukan nya.**

 **Review :**

 **udah enak dibaca.. tapi hanya kurang panjaaaang itu doang kok [ Mimi Auziri ]**

 **Terima kasih, mimi (?) sudah me-review, saya sangat menerima masukan dari anda. Saya minta maaf kalo saya kurang mampu bikin sampe panjang, saya masih sedikit pengalaman dan saya juga masih berusaha biar bikinnya panjang, saya selalu berusaha tiap chapter saya lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya.**

 **author itu kyubi kok g shock y liat sosok naru kaya gtu mksdnya luka2 gtu apa kyu g syg naru ato kyu g tau klo adenya terluka tpi bknnya keliatan bgt y lukanya [ Choikim1310 ]**

 **Nah itu dia, saya baru inget kalo Naruto terluka. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, anggap aja mungkin kyuubi pura-pura nggak tau. Hehehehe #author amatiran**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi, chups.**


	10. Angel Tears

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasufemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : TYPO, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Hari sepertinya sudah pagi. Aku pun membuka kelopak mataku yang sepertinya terasa amat sulit. Aku masih dalam posisi berbaring ku di ranjang. Pagi ini pikiran ku terasa kosong, sama seperti hatiku. Aku tak menyangkal nya kalau sebegitu benci nya sasuke padaku. Lagipula apa salahku?.

Seandainya kalau waktu bisa ku ulang kembali, seharusnya saat itu aku tak mudah termakan rayuan sasuke atau kalau bisa seharusnya aku tak bertemu dengannya.

Tangan ku kuarahkan ke mataku yang terasa sembab. Sepertinya aku menangis semalaman. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh menangisi pria yang mempermainkan hatiku. Ah tidak, maksud ku aku. Aku yang terlalu naif untuk memiliki pasangan hidup seperti dia.

Aku terlalu berharap lebih hingga ke angkasa yang pada akhirnya aku dihempaskan ke bumi. Aku hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman kecut mengingat tingkah bodohku semalam.

Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Aku menyibak kan tirai berwarna putih itu. Aku langsung membuka jendela kamarku yang memisahkan aku dan embun pagi yang menempel di jendela. Aku lekas membuka lebar jendela kamarku membiarkan udara pagi masuk untuk mengisi ruangan yang kugunakan untuk bermimpi.

Iris safir ku menatap tetesan embun yang turun. Sepertinya hujan semalam membuat ku tidur lebih nyenyak melupakan segala kepedihan yang menjamah di pikiran ku.

 _Flashback_

Kemarin malam adalah malam dimana kyuubi pergi berkencan dengan pria bersurai raven sama seperti sasuke. Sekilas aku melihat pria itu. Cara berbicara dan perawakan nya hampir mirip dengan sasuke. Atau dia memang benar aniki-nya sasuke? Sudahlah tak ada hubungannya dengan ku.

Malam itu pikiran ku sangat terganggu dengan pria mana yang mau mengencani kyuubi. Bagaimana tidak, sudah banyak pria menjadi korban penolakan cintanya pada kyuubi dan parahnya lagi ia pernah menghajar seorang pemuda yang memaksanya untuk menjadi calon tunangan nya. Tapi kali ini, kyuubi bahkan langsung menerima tawaran pria yang memiliki sepasang garis di hidungnya. Aku tentu curiga dengan pria itu. Mungkin saja pria itu menggunakan tipu daya untuk mengencani kyuubi.

Dan saat itu juga, seorang pelayan muda datang. Hah, padahal aku tak mau memesan sesuatu. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, sasuke pun muncul di hadapan ku. Entah darimana pria berambut pantat ayam ini muncul, tapi pastinya dia membuat jantung ku berdebar hebat. Bukan berdebar layaknya orang terkejut.

Kenapa harus saat seperti ini dia muncul. Aku tidak senang dengan kehadiran nya tapi di lain sisi aku juga senang berada di dekatnya.

Baru kali ini ada pria yang membuat ku jantungan. Ia menatap ku intens. Hal itu tentu saja membuat jantung ku seolah hendak melompat keluar. Aku menyukai nya sejak saat aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Entah kenapa rasa cinta ini muncul hanya sekian detik saja. Wajah tampan nya seolah menemukan titik ingatan di otak ku. Aku selalu terbayang mengingat wajah datarnya. Aku pun baru mengakui kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya saat ia menembak ku.

Aku terlalu memikirkan nya sampai aku tidak menyimak percakapan kyuubi. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia membuka suara diantara keheningan yang memisahkan kami berdua.

Awalnya ia hanya bertanya hal yang biasa, tapi pertanyaan itu seolah berujung pada gaara. Dan apa maksudnya ia menanyakan hubungan aku dan gaara. Kami hanya berteman belum lama ini. Dan apa maksudnya ia cemburu.

Kami berdua terus berbincang satu sama lain. Tak kadang ia senang menggoda ku. Aku sampai lupa dengan niat awal ku untuk membuntuti kyuubi. Aku teringat sesuatu, sasuke mengatakan kalau ia juga sedang membuntuti aniki-nya. Atau jangan-jangan memang benar pria yang mengencani kyuubi itu aniki-nya kyuubi!. Hatiku terasa gusar mengetahui hal itu. Tapi aku segera menghilangkan pendapat ku itu. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir tak ada salahnya juga jika pria itu menjadi kakak ipar ku. Jadi dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan sasuke, pikir ku berlebihan.

Aku baru menyadari kalau sasuke itu tidaklah sedingin yang orang lain bicarakan. Itu jelas terbukti yang terkadang ia menyunggingkan senyuman kearah ku. Aku selalu menatapnya datar saat ia melontarkan senyuman nya kepada ku. Bukan karena aku tidak senang saat ia tersenyum kepada ku, tapi aku berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menjalar di tubuhku saat ia tersenyum.

Sasuke jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum, dibandingkan wajah temboknya. Aku akui kalau sasuke itu tampan, kaya, dan juga pintar. Banyak siswi yang mengatakan kalau pria itu memiliki tubuh yang atletis yang menambah nilai kharisma nya. Hidupnya seolah sudah ditata dengan rapih. Namun sayang nya sifatnya terlalu dingin. Aku bingung kenapa para siswi di sekolah ku justru malah menyukai sifat dinginnya itu.

Saat di tengah perbincangan kami, telepon genggam sasuke berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dia pun meminta izin kepada ku untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang untuk menjawab sambungan teleponnya.

Setelah ia pergi, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke kamar kecil. Aku tak bisa menahannya dan aku pun langsung pergi ke toilet.

Setelah selesai aku pun keluar dan berjalan lagi menuju meja tadi. Telinga ku tak sengaja menangkap percakapan sasuke. Ia masih menjawab sambungan telepon itu dan sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran ku. Sepertinya aku berbakat untuk menjadi penguping pembicaraan seseorang.

Aku memperpendek jarak antara telinga ku dan arah sumber suara itu. Aku bisa mendengar jelas suara berat milik sasuke. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan isi pembicaraan sasuke itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia hanya menyahuti perkataan itu dengan bergumam yang terdengar ambigu. Mungkin cuma orang model seperti sasuke saja yang mengerti artinya, kurasa.

"Aku sedang bersama dengannya" tukas sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuat ku terperanjat. Aku mengira kalau dia sudah mengetahui kehadiran ku. Ternyata, dia masih bertelepon dengan orang yang menelponnya. Aku mendesah lega. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau aku tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan nya?.

"Hn". Lagi-lagi dua huruf menyebalkan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Sepertinya sasuke sedang membahas sesuatu yang lain dan sepertinya itu hal yang membosankan. Dia hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata biasa layaknya orang bertelepon. Aku putuskan aku untuk pergi kembali. Aku juga tak ingin jika tiba-tiba sasuke memustuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mendapati aku yang sedang menguping.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku hentikan sandiwara ini?" Tanya sasuke dengan posisi yang masih sama. Lengan kanannya yang memegangi ponselnya ia tempelkan ke sebelah telinganya dan lengan kirinya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

Aku lantas menghentikan langkah ku. Aku penasaran, dia sedang bersandiwara. Apa maksudnya?. Apa memangnya pria yang sepertinya hanya memiliki satu mimik wajah saja dapat memerankan drama. Aku tak menyangkal hal itu. Aku hanya melemparkan senyum manis ku ke punggungnya.

"Tentu saja,".

"Memutuskan naruto". Mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat punggung pemuda itu. Aku salah menduga nya. Aku masih tak percaya apa yang dengan dia katakan barusan. Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini memang sebuah takdir. Aku hanya bisa membungkam mulutku yang sepertinya terasa panas hendak mengeluarkan suara.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan sasuke yang masih tak menyadari kehadiran ku. Dan dia juga taj menyadari isi hatiku. Aku kira semua ini akan berjalan dengan baik.

Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bingung para pengunjung restoran tersebut.

Aku menghambur keluar bersama dengan turunnya hujan. Aku berlari sambil menyebutkan nama sasuke. Aku tak menyangka kalau aku terlalu bodoh untuk mencintai sepertinya. Mimpi ku terlalu liar untuk memiliki nya. Dia memang berada jauh diatas ku. Seharusnya aku menduga dari awal.

Ternyata selama ini perkataan manisnya semata-mata hanya ingin menghanyutkan ku hingga ketepian jurang. Pipi merah merona malu nya itu seperti sungguhan rasa kasih yang mendalam. Ternyata dia memang hebat bersandiwara.

Aku memperlambat langkah kakiku. Tubuh basah kuyup di guyur hujan. Aku berjalan menembus jutaan tetes air yang melesat ke bumi itu. Setidaknya aku dapat berterima kasih dengan sang hujan karena tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kalau aku sedang meneteskan air mata.

Aku mengidahkan wajah ku keatas menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang membasuh air mata ku. Aku bisa mendengar dentingan air hujan yang jatuh ke kacamata ku. Tanpa sadar aku merentangkan kedua lenganku seolah kalau hujan ini dapat melunturkan segala pilu di hatiku ini. Aku tidak meladeni tatapan aneh orang yang menatap ku.

Semenit lamanya aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, aku tersadar kalau tubuh ku sepertinya menggigil diterpa dinginnya air hujan. Aku menyilangkan kedua lenganku diatas pundak. Sehingga tanganku merengkuh tubuh mungil ku. Aku berjalan pelan. Aku tidak tau pasti bagaimana reaksi sasuke saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang sasuke bukanlah bagian dari hidupku. Dia hanya guru yang mengajari ku untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik agar aku tak jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Udara dingin hujan semakin menusuk kulit ku. Aku semakin mempererat pelukan ku. Tiba-tiba saja kacamata ku buram perlahan-lahan. Tak terasa kalau tubuhku terhuyung dan jatuh di atas trotoar. Pandangan ku terasa sangat gelap. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir kalau ada atau tidak seseorang yang hendak membantuku.

 _Flashback Off_

Mata ku terpejam menikmati semilir angin pagi yang memainkan helai pirang ku.

Cklek!

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata kyuubi yang membawakan handuk _soft pink_ punyaku. Dia melesakkan handuk itu di atas kasurku.

"Naruto kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" Kata kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah ku.

"Cepat lah mandi, nee-san sudah membuat sarapan" suara kyuubi terdengar rendah dan halus. Tak biasanya kyuubi seperti ini.

"Apa ada ramen?" Tanya ku dengan penuh pengharapan. Kyuubi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat ku.

"Hah, yasudah aku mandi". Aku segera pergi meraih handuk ku yang berada di atas kasurku.

Aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada tepat di seberang kamarku. Aku melepaskan piyama yang masih menutupi tubuhku serta kacamata ku. Aku menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang ku di guyur dinginnya air di pagi hari.

Aku termenung mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana bila bertemu dengan sasuke. Dan juga aku tak ingat siapa yang mengantarkan ku pulang ke rumah, yang pasti aku sudah terbangun di atas ranjang ku dengan piyama.

Aku meremas rambut pirang ku yang belum basah seutuhnya, berusaha menghilangkan kejadian semalam. Aku masih tak percaya. Aku masih bisa membayangkan wajah putih sasuke. Aku tau betul senyum kecilnya itu tak mudah ia lemparkan ke sembarang orang. Tapi senyum yang ia alamat kan padaku bukanlah senyuman yang tulus, melainkan senyum dusta.

Aku merasakan ada yang hendak keluar di sudut mataku. Ternyata benar, air mataku tumpah ruah bersama air dingin dari _shower._

Aku mengusap kasar air mataku yang menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak boleh cengeng hanya karena dia memang tidak mencintai ku. Lagian juga, itu salahku. Untuk apa menaruh harapan lebih di hatinya. Bahkan pernah terlintas di benakku kalau dia orang yang akan menyematkan cincin pernikahan ke jari manisku. Aku merutuki kebodohan ku ini.

Air mataku tambah banyak yang mengucur. Aku terisak dibawah guyuran air dingin. Aku pun duduk di lantai kamar mandi sambil memeluk lututku.

"Hiks...Hiks...kenapa sepedih ini" lirihku dengan suara isakan yang menderu.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?!" Teriak kyuubi di depan pintu kamar mandi sembari menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamar mandi.

"Bukan apa-apa" dusta ku dengan setengah berteriak.

"Ya sudah, cepat keluar jika sudah selesai nanti kalau kelamaan kau bisa sakit" perintah kyuubi. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kyuubi yang menjauh. Aku berharap bukan kyuubi yang menemukan ku terbaring lemah kemarin. Aku tak mau dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ku jawab. Aku tak menginginkan kalau dia mengetahui masalah ku saat ini. Cukup aku saja yang menahan rasa sakit dan perih di bekas sayatan hatiku.

Aku beranjak berdiri dan mematikan _shower_ yang senantiasa masih setia mengguyur ku. Setelah itu aku langsung menyambar handuk ku.

Kurang lebih lima belis menit lamanya aku sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah ku. Aku menatap pantulan bayangan ku di cermin. Aku harus bisa menutupi kesedihan ku dengan senyuman ku. Aku bisa melihat kacamata tebal ku yang selalu menangkring di depan mataku. Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki gangguan penglihatan. Tapi kalau aku melepaskan kacamata ku seperti bukan diriku saja. Seperti nya kacamata ku ini menentukan sifat kepribadian ku.

Setelah bersiap rapih-rapih aku pergi menuju dapur. Disana sudah ada kyuubi yang sedang duduk manis menatap datar kepada ku.

 **Naruto POV End**

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di seberang kyuubi. Tangan nya mengambil semangkuk nasi kare. Ia menyumpit makanan itu ke rongga mulut nya. Mereka berdua terdiam membisu. Tak sepertinya mereka berdua seperti ini.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di kening naruto. Sanubari nya merasakan sesuatu keganjilan. Kyuubi terdiam tak seperti biasanya. Padahal dirinya juga terdiam. Mulutnya hanya membuka tutup memberikan akses untuk menyuplai sumber energi. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Iris ruby milik kyuubi melirik-lirik naruto.

Naruto tentu merasa jengah jika di pandang seperti itu. Naruto menduga kalau kyuubi lah yang sepertinya membopong tubuh nya ke rumah. Naruto takut bibir _plum_ kyuubi menginterogasi kejadian. Ia tak ingin masalahnya menjadi besar.

"Terima kasih makanan nya" suara naruto seperti nya melenyapkan kecanggungan yang ada. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk yang masih bersisa nasi setengah nya. Kyuubi menatap datar naruto yang masih mengunyah pelan nasi kari nya.

"Habiskan dulu makanan mu" tukas kyuubi sambil menyuapkan sarapan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku sudah kenyang" naruto menyahuti kalimat kyuubi setelah menelan kunyahan nasi kari nya. Kyuubi menaruh sumpitnya dan mendesah sesaat. "Kau baru makan setengah, mana mungkin perut mu itu kenyang" bantah kyuubi sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya lagi. Naruto terdiam menatap kosong sarapannya.

"Cepat habiskan, nanti kau bisa sakit" tambah kyuubi.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang" balas gadis pirang itu keras kepala. Naruto menggeser kursi kayu itu kebelakang sehingga menimbulkan suara derit dari kursi itu.

Naruto beranjak berdiri sampai suara parau kyuubi membuat langkahnya terkunci, "Aku harap kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kejadian semalam naruto" ucap kyuubi memperingati naruto dengan apa yang dialami nya semalam.

"Sudah kuduga," naruto merespon nya dengan nada yang merendah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuubi yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

"Aku tak ingin penderitaan mu bertambah" gumam kyuubi saat naruto sudah jauh.

 _Skip Time_

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu. Tak jarang ia bersin-bersin dan menyedot ingus nya yang merambat turun. Sepertinya ia terserang flu karena hujan-hujananan.

Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Ia merundukan kepalanya kebawah menatap sepatunya yang sudah sedikit lusuh. Rambut pirang nya di kuncir dua kebelakang yang terlihat kacau.

Ia pun sampai di koridor sekolah, menghentikan kakinya. Ia mendesah sesaat dan melewati koridor sekolah. Banyak murid yang menatapnya bosan saat naruto melewati nya. Untungnya mental naruto sudah terbiasa dengan dengan perlakuan dan cibiran tidak suka dari orang yang menjelekkan nya.

Ia berjalan tanpa pandangan mata yang fokus kedepan sehingga kepalanya menubruk dada bidang seorang pria.

Bruk!

Naruto membetulkan posisi kacamata tebal nya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap datar pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya itu. Pria itu juga melemparkan tatapan yang sama kearah naruto.

Naruto berusaha menganggap nya acuh dan kembali berjalan kekelas nya, akan tetapi pria itu tak mau memberikan nya jalan.

"Minggir!" Desis naruto dengan mata yang memincing tapi jelas tak terlihat karena tebalnya kacamata naruto.

Sasuke tetap tak mau memberinya jalan meskipun naruto mengeluarkan umpat-umpatan kasar yang tertahan di mulutnya. Sasuke tetap bersikukuh tidak mau memberikan jalan kepada naruto.

"Ikut aku!" Perintah sasuke tepat di sebelah telinga kanan naruto. Sasuke menggenggam tangan naruto. Naruto pun langsung terkejut dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ingin di tanyakan sasuke.

Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan sasuke dengan kasar. Dan pergi berjalan kearah sebaliknya.

Dengan cepat sasuke menarik tangan naruto lagi dengan kasar. Sasuke menyeret naruto dengan kuat agar naruto tidak kabur. Sasuke menujukkan kakinya ke atap sekolah dengan pandangan temboknya. Ia tak peduli dengan naruto yang meringis kesakitan karena cengkeraman nya sangat kuat. Naruto bisa merasakan hanya sedikit darahnya saja yang melewati tangannya. Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu. Tapi apalah daya, tenaga sasuke jauh diatas nya. Ia pun hanya menyerah pasrah akan kemana sasuke membawanya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di atas gedung sekolah. Sasuke membagi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Naruto," panggil sasuke dengan mata yang menatap kacamata naruto lekat. Naruto tak bergeming, ia hanya memandang sasuke lurus. Pikiran berusaha menenangkan jeritan di hati kecilnya. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Tukas sasuke sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Naruto masih tak bergeming. Ia sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi, ia sudah menduga kalau sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas waktu kebersamaan mu malam itu." Sasuke berujar demikian dan tak terasa saat itu angin musim gugur berhembus. Angin itu seperti membawa pergi cinta palsu mereka yang sudah melonggarkan ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Maka dari itu aku mau kita..." sasuke menjeda kalimatnya guna menghilangkan suasana tegang yang merambat ke atap gedung. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menatap naruto yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Putus!"

 **TBC.**

 **Lagi cepet update, soalnya saya mau kasih tau kalo chapter 11 nya masih belum di update di wattpad. Makanya saya kasih ini duluan.**

 **Dadadada~**


	11. Jealous

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Putus!" Sasuke mengucapkan dengan lantang. Tak terasa kalimat itu meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membuat luka hati pada seseorang, termasuk naruto.  
Iris kelam sasuke menatap datar wajah naruto yang sulit ditebak. Sepertinya tak terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman yang memaksa. "Tak apa-apa." Kata naruto singkat.

Sasuke bisa menebak kalau itu bukanlah senyuman tulus yang biasa naruto berikan kepadanya. Sasuke meneliti lagi wajah naruto dengan ekspresi datar nya.

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tau kau pasti sedang sedih." Tukas sasuke. Naruto kembali bergeming, menelaah baik-baik perkataan sasuke.

"Aku tak suka melihat kau bersedih." Tambah sasuke dengan suara yang melembut.

"Kalau kau tak suka melihat ku bersedih, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya naruto hati-hati. Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur!" Ucap sasuke dingin tapi menusuk. Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan naruto yang masih terdiam membatu.

Suara langkah kakinya semakin mengecil. Akhirnya naruto sendirian dengan kekosongan hatinya. Ia terlalu banyak menaruh harapan kepada orang yang belum tentu menyukai nya.

Ia memang tidak pantas untuk memiliki pria yang mapan seperti sasuke, pikirnya. Naruto mendongak sedikit kepalanya, menatap burung yang terbang bebas di langit biru.

"Aku ingin semua masalah yang kualami pergi." Gumamnya lirih sambil sedikit memejamkan matanya, menahan air matanya agar tidak turun membasahi pipinya.

"N-Na-Naruto!" Panggil hinata tiba-tiba setengah bersembunyi di balik pintu. Naruto yang mendengar suara sahabatnya itu segera menghapus kasar air matanya yang hendak meluncur turun ke pipinya.

"Ah hinata, ada apa?" Tanya naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Meskipun naruto memberikan senyuman itu, hinata masih bisa menebak kalau ia sedang bersedih.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata balik bertanya sambil memainkan jari-jari nya. Senyuman naruto seketika luntur. Hinata merundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap naruto langsung. Ia takut kata-katanya tadi membuat hati naruto bertambah sakit.

"Maksudmu?" Kata naruto innocent sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Hinata memberi jeda sesaat, "Sa-Sasuke,".

"Apa yang terjadi pa-padanya?" Hinata sedikit melirik kacamata bulat naruto. Seandainya naruto membuka kacamata itu, mungkin ia bisa tau dengan jelas isi hatinya saat ini.

"Bukan apa-apa" dusta naruto sedikit acuh.

"K-Kau Y-Yak-Yakin?" Tanya hinata ragu. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau naruto baik-baik saja. Pasalnya dari awal ia menguping semua pembicaraan mereka berdua. Naruto memang kurang pandai menutupi perasaannya. Naruto menghela napas sesaat, "Baiklah,".

Dahi hinata sedikit berkerut, mulutnya terkatup rapat, hinata kurang mengerti yang diucapkan naruto barusan. Hinata memang sedikit agak lambat jika harus mencerna perkataan orang bulat-bulat, tapi ia tak selambat naruto.

"Aku putus dengannya" nada bicara naruto terdengar frustasi. Hinata tak terlalu terkejut, ia sudah mendengar semuanya.

"M-Maaf, naru-chan!" Cicit hinata merasa bersalah karena mengumbar masalah naruto.

"Ah, itu bukan salahmu, hehehe." Hibur naruto dengan tawa garing.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas" ajak naruto sambil menggandeng tangan putih hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum kecil dan ikut membuntuti naruto.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubungan kau dengan kiba." Goda naruto dengan seringai bodohnya. Pipi hinata langsung terasa panas mendengarnya barusan.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan sedikit canda, hingga mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata mengintai.

"Harus ku singkirkan si hyuuga itu!".

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, semua murid mendesah lega saat suara itu menggema. Mereka akhirnya bisa bebas berkeliaran setelah otak mereka terasa berasap karena belajar.

Naruto terdiam di kelasnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa bento yang sudah susah payah ia buat.

Cacing di perutnya sepertinya sudah berteriak. Sambil memegangi perutnya ia menatap hinata dibalik kacamata nya. Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat naruto, sampai mereka berdua saling tatap.

"Naruto, kau tidak makan?" Tanya hinata sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah naruto. Naruto mengerucut kan bibirnya, "Bekal ku tertinggal." Ucap naruto pasrah. Hinata melirik naruto sekilas dan membuka kotak bekalnya. Hinata menyodorkan bento miliknya kepada. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Kalau k-kau mau, kau boleh minta p-punyaku." Tawar hinata dengan senyuman yang melengkung di bibirnya. "Ah tidak usah hinata." Tolak naruto halus. Meskipun perut naruto benar-benar sakit, ia tak ingin merasa merepotkan hinata. Ia tak berani orang selemah lembut hinata terganggu olehnya.

"Naruto!" Panggil gadis bersurai merag jambu yang melambaikan tangan nya dari pintu.

"Ah, sakura!" Sahut naruto setengah memekik dan membalas lambaian. Sakura segera menghampiri naruto di ikuti ino dan tenten.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan kalian." Seru naruto dan berdiri. "Ehem,".

"Hinata ini sakura, ino ini hinata. Hinata ini tenten, sakura ini hinata. Hinata ini ino, tenten ini hinata.". Mereka berempat _sweatdrop_ melihat cara naruto memperkenalkan nya pada temannya.

"Hai, hinata-chan" sapa ino sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Hinata membalas uluran tangan itu dengan ragu.

"Wah, kau ternyata cantik ya!" Puji tenten tiba-tiba.

"Dia memang cantik, tak seperti mu." Ledek sakura dan langsung ditertawai mereka berempat. Tenten mendelik kearah sakura.

"Sudahlah tenten, daripada disini kita bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" Usul ino sekaligus menengahi pertengkaran kecil sakura dan tenten.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang." Ucap naruto sembari menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tenang, itu sakura yang bayar." Kata ino. Sakura menyipitkan iris _Jade_ miliknya.

"Baiklah aku yang bayar." Sakura pasrah menyetujui cerocosan ino. Wajah sakura yang ditekuk sebelumnya menjadi cerah seketika.

Tangan putih sakura langsung menarik tangan naruto dan hinata tanpa aba-aba. "Eh, kita mau k-kemana?" Tanya hinata bingung.

"Tentu saja ke kantin, ayo!" Seru ino membuntuti sakura.

'Hah, bento ku...' batin Hinata.

Mereka berlima keluar lewat pintu kelas tanpa menyadari seorang gadis yang menatap mereka sedih. "Aku harap, ia bisa berhati-hati." Kata gadis bersurai _Crimso_ n _._

Mereka berlima kini sudah duduk di meja yang tak terlalu jauh dari salah satu _counter._ Naruto membetulkan posisi kacamata nya yang turun. Iris biru yang tersembunyi miliknya memincing melihat daftar harga.

Mahal. Satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan jajanan kantin.

"Kenapa kau belum memilih?" Tanya sakura yang menatap lurus naruto.

"Aku kenyang sakura." Naruto berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak enak hati jika sakura mentraktir nya dengan makanan yang harganya selangit.

"Kenyang? Memang apa yang kau makan? Tiba-tiba sudah kenyang, kau memakan angin?" Naruto merasa terpojok setelah perkataan sakura barusan. Ia menatap hinata yang juga balik menatapnya canggung.

"Sudahlah tak usah takut, aku membawa banyak uang." Hibur sakura yang sepertinya mengerti maksud dari wajah naruto yang terlihat gusar. Naruto menatap mata sakura, lalu beralih ke ino dan tenten. Mereka mengangguk seolah mempertegas perkataan sakura sebelumnya.

"Baiklah." Balas naruto setengah ragu. Tanpa aba-aba sakura langsung menarik tangan naruto dan hinata, disusul ino dan tenten. Mereka berlima berjalan dengan langkah panjang menuju kantin. Mereka juga tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Aku harap kau berhati-hati, Naruto!" Gumam karin dengan penuh penekanan.

Sesampainya di kantin, sakura mengedarkan pandangan nya, mencari kursi yang kosong untuk mereka tempati. Suasana kantin sekolah memang selalu ramai dengan lautan manusia. Sedetik saja mereka lengah, kursi mereka mungkin saja akan berpindah bokong (?).

"Sakura di sana saja!" Usul ino sambil menunjuk sebuah meja kosong dan enam buah kursi di sekelilingnya. Sakura langsung menggiring mereka berempat menuju kursi yang dimaksud ino. Dengan langkah cepat mereka mendekati kursi itu.

Mereka berlima berlari di tengah suara ramai kantin. Mereka menambahkan bumbu-bumbu berisik di kantin. Banyak murid yang menatapnya yang seolah mengatakan "Dasar sekumpulan orang aneh.". Mereka terus menatap lurus calon kursi mereka. Naruto hampir saja menabrak seorang siswi karena berlarian. Dan akhirnya mereka pun berhasil.

Mereka berhasil menempati kursi itu dengan nafas yang tersendat, "Hosh... Akhirnya sampai... ttebayo~" ucap naruto saat mengisi pasokan udara di paru-paru nya.

Peluh membanjiri kepala sang penghuni meja tersebut. "Kalian cepat pesan,"

"Aku yang akan bayar." Ucap sakura yang sepertinya kelelahan. Iris biru naruto menatap sakura di belakang kacamata nya. Sakura masih mengibaskan tangannya, sepertinya ia masih kelelahan. Perlahan ia menatap ino dan tenten yang sepertinya keadaan nya tak jauh berbeda dengan sakura. Tatapan nya berhenti ketika melihat hinata. Hinata mengangguk lemah kearah nya seolah memperjelas perkataan sakura barusan.

Naruto meraih daftar menu dengan ragu. Matanya berbinar gembira saat makanan kesukaannya dipaparkan di daftar tersebut. Mata naruto menatap terus gambar seporsi ramen miso tersebut. Air liur naruto terasa meronta ingin meloncat dari lidahnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya, harga makanan tersebut sama seperti harga untuk dua porsi besar ramen di kedai ichiraku.

Tiba-tiba saja sakura menepuk bahunya pelan dan berkata, "Tenang, harga bukan seberapa. Kau boleh memilih apa saja asalkan jangan ketahuan mereka." Ucapnya setengah berbisik sambil melirik ino dan tenten diakhir kalimatnya. Naruto agak sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya ia mau, tapi ia sedikit bimbang. Perutnya sudah menjerit kelaparan. 'Baiklah.' Teriak naruto dalam hati.

Naruto langsung menyambar kertas dan sebuah pulpen. Ia menulis semua pesanannya. Setelah selesai ia memberikan nya ke sakura.

"Ini sakura-chan." Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut dan langsung memberikan nya kepada pelayan tersebut. Sekarang mereka berlima tinggal menunggu pesanan mereka.

Mereka berbicara dengan diselingi senda gurau. Mereka terkadang tertawa bersama. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga teman barunya itu. Mereka bisa menerimanya begitu cepat.

Tanpa sengaja naruto mengedarkan pandangan nya dan mendapati sasuke dan sahabatnya duduk di kursi ujung. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Ia mengakui kalau ia terjerat pesona sasuke. Padahal ia masih ingin sasuke menjadi miliknya meski itu hanya sebuah ajang sandiwara.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto meremas roknya, ia menahan agar air matanya tidak merosot keluar.

Suasana dimeja sakura tiba-tiba menjadi hening saat ino menyikut perut sakura. Ino melempar tatapan ke hinata, hinata langsung bisa mengerti tatapan itu.

"Naruto." Panggil hinata dengan suara lembut. Tatapan mata naruto langsung beralih ke hinata yang sedang tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya simpatik. Naruto melemparkan kembali senyuman itu.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik darinya." Hibur sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung naruto. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Ini pesanannya!" Suara pelayan berambut coklat itu meleburkan suasana sedih ini. Semua langsung terperangah menatap pelayan. Ralat, maksudnya yang dibawa pelayan tersebut.

"Siapa yang memesan ramen sebanyak ini?" Tanya sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada empat porsi besar ramen miso yang masih menyembulkan asapnya.

"Ehehehe..." Naruto tertawa garing sambil mengucek-ngucek hidungnya. Sakura menghela napas berat.

" _Itadakkamisu_!" Ucap mereka bersama dan langsung melahap hidangan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto langsung menyerbu ramen nya. Mulutnya melahap hidangan tersebut.

"Naruto, makannya pelan-pelan." Kata sakura. Naruto tak menyahuti, ia sudah terkuasai nafsu. Ia sampai kalau ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya.

Mangkuk demi mangkuk ia habiskan. Setidaknya, ramen tak pernah membuat dirinya sedih. Rasa sedihnya langsung hilang begitu saja layak nya kertas yang tertiup angin setelah menghabiskan empat porsi ramen tersebut.

Naruto pun juga tak menyadari kalau ada kedatangan seseorang. Gaara memperhatikan naruto makan. Tatapannya begitu lekat.

Sasuke menatap gaara dari kejauhan. Sorot matanya begitu tajam. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya neji sambil menepuk bahu sasuke pelan.

"Tidak." Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari naruto. Neji menatap sasuke dan beralih ke tempat yang tadi sasuke tatap. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Oh, si culun itu. Kau sudah memutuskan nya bukan?" Tanya neji setelah menyeruput minumannya.

"Hn." Gumam sasuke tak jelas.

"Hey ayolah, aku akan memberikan salah satu barang ku." Tawar neji bertopang dagu. Sasuke tak menyahuti, matanya lebih tertarik menatap naruto. Neji ikut menatap naruto.

"Kau menyukai naruto?" Tebak neji yang hampir mengenai titik-nya.

"Apa?" Kata kiba ikut bergabung ke pembicaraan mereka.

" _Mendokusai_!".

Sasuke memberikan deathglare andalnnya ke neji. Neji menelan ludah nya yang sepertinya tersangkut.

Sasuke kembali menatap naruto dan tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya.

Mereka berempat menatap kepergian sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sai yang akhirnya membuka suara. Neji mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Sementara itu naruto baru saja selesai menghabiskan makanan nya. Perutnya terasa mau meledak menyantap ramen itu. Matanya kini beralih kedepan. Ia sedikit terkejut saat keempat temannya hilang dan digantikan oleh pria berambut merah yang duduk dihadapan nya.

Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, ia merasa kalau ia mungkin salah lihat.

"Gaara-senpai?" Panggil naruto hati-hati memastikan pria didepan matanya. Gaara tak menyahuti ucapan naruto, hanya sebuah goresan senyuman di wajahnya. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah sendiri di tatap seperti itu.

'Pasti ini efek kebanyakan makan ramen!' Pikir naruto.

Naruto tertawa garing guna melelehkan suasana yang membuat jantung nya memberontak. "Ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

Gaara akhirnya tersadar dari dunia imajinasi nya sendiri. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu yang terselip didalamnya. Dan selembar kertas pun keluar dari sakunya.

Gaara memberikan selembaran kertas tersebut kepada naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas tersebut. "Kau baca saja."

Naruto menelan tiap kata yang terpampang di kertas tersebut.

"Ini kan..." pikir naruto sebelum membaca habis semua isi kertas itu.

"Kertas untuk pengisi acara pensi." Sambung gaara sambil menatap kacamata bulat naruto. Naruto menatap gaara, "Kenapa senpai memberikan ini padaku?".

"Bukankah kau juga ikut serta meramaikan acara tersebut?" Naruto terdiam, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mengisi acara itu dengan balet mu kan?" Kata gaara mengingatkan naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Ah benar juga, hehehe." Respon naruto dengan tawa yang hambar.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga kesehatan mu, karena tinggal dua hari lagi kau mempersiapkan nya." Ujar gaara sambil menunjuk selembaran kertas tersebut di akhir kalimatnya.

"Baik." Ucap naruto singkat. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf ya kalau chap ini pendek dan membosankan. Saya sudah berusaha untuk bikin lebih menarik dan bikin sasuke cemburu. Tapi hasilnya amburadul. maaf juga klo fic saya lama update nya juga. Saya masih minim pengalaman dan masih ada cerita lain yg mesti sya kerjakan.**

 **Tapi tenang aja kok, chap selanjutnya saya bakal bikin naruto gak culun lagi. Itu pun masih kemungkinan kayaknya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan nya.**

 **See you next chap ^^~**


	12. Enemy?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu**

 **¡Selamat membaca!**

Tak terasa dua hari telah berlalu begitu cepat. Terasa seolah melangkahi sebuah bongkahan batu kecil.

Dan kemarin naruto selalu mendapatkan teror dari karin cs. Dari meletakkan surat-surat berupa ancaman di loker naruto, memberikan sedikit lem perekat di bangku naruto dan menguncinya di kamar mandi.

Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa karin sangatlah begitu membencinya. Apakah kurang cukup jika hampir setiap hari naruto harus mendapatkan suguhan berupa tatapan aneh dari murid yang lain. Hal itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama, dan mungkin karin juga tak perlu turun ke sepak terjang hanya untuk mem- _bully_ naruto.

Namun, sakura cs selalu membantu naruto. Ia selalu ada saat naruto berada dalam bahaya. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka datang untuk menolong naruto dari korban kejahilan karin. Mereka seperti memiliki kamera pengintai yang selalu tau keadaan naruto. Mungkin seperti itulah prinsip yang sakura tekankan jika memiliki sahabat. Sakura memang memiliki teman yang amat banyak, tapi ia sangat begitu selektif jika ingin menjadikan sahabatnya. Ia tak mau sembarang orang yang tak bisa di percaya berhasil mencuri semua kepercayaan nya. Naruto juga merasa sedikit aman berada di dekatnya. Hinata pun juga begitu.

Tapi naruto merasa ada sedikit kejanggalan dengan semua jebakan yang karin hadiah kan padanya. Ia selalu mengelak dan berpura-pura kalau bukan dialah orang dibalik semua rencana keji nya. Padahal fakta sudah begitu terpampang jelas kalau ia selalu menyelipkan secarik kertas yang berupa isi ancaman darinya. Ia juga tak mengakui kalau itu tulisan tangan nya. Dan karin terkadang melayangkan sebuah senyuman saat naruto berjalan sendirian. Saat naruto tidak bersama sakura cs. Bukan sebuah senyuman dendam ataupun dengki, melainkan senyuman tulus yang hanya berarti satu makna saja.

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Suara bel itu meluruskan semua wajah murid yang tertekuk.

Baru saja kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelas, sakura cs sudah datang menghampiri naruto. Naruto harus menghela napas sesaat saat suasana langsung menjadi begitu heboh dengan kedatangan sakura cs.

"Sakura kemarin kau kenapa meninggalkan ku?" Tanya naruto langsung saat mereka bertiga menghampiri mejanya.

"Gomen naru-chan!" Ucap sakura seraya memegang lengan naruto.

"Jangan marah ya naru-chan, sakura nanti akan mentraktir mu lagi!" Hibur ino tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam kearah nya.

"Apa maksud mu! Dasar ino gendut!" Balas sakura sambil menatap tajam ino. Ino tersentak saat kata yang ia benci nya itu keluar dari mulut sakura.

"Apa maksudmu _forehead_!" Ino tak mau kalah menimpali perkataan sakura.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, bagaimana kalau aku yang mentraktir kalian?" Kata tenten menengahi.

"Setuju!" Ujar sakura dan ino bersamaan tanpa mempertimbangkan nya dahulu.

"Ayo naru-chan, hinata!" Ajak tenten. Dan perkataan tenten tersebut di balas hangat oleh mereka berdua.

Mereka berlima berjalan beriringan di koridor. Mereka berjalan dengan anggun layaknya tuan putri, kecuali naruto dan hinata.

Tapi segerombolan murid menyeret pandangan mereka berlima. Mereka semua seperti mengerubungi sesuatu yang menarik perhatian naruto cs.

"Hey, apa itu?" Tanya ino kepada mereka berempat. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat?" Tukas tenten menyuarakan isi hati naruto dan hinata.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Sakura menjawab dengan suara yang sepertinya tak peduli dengan gerombolan murid tersebut.

Tenten mengangguk dan mendekati sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Minggir! Aku mau lihat!" Katanya sambil menyerobot masuk kerumunan.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saja. Ia sama sekali tak begitu tertarik, karena hal ini sudah menjadi makanan nya setiap hari. Setiap hari saat ia hendak masuk ke kelas, ia selalu disuguhi kerumunan fansnya sasuke.

Salah seorang siswi berteriak nyaring kearah naruto, "Itu naruto!" Pekik seorang siswi berambut hijau. Suara itu seolah menusuk tepat gendang telinga naruto. Gadis pirang itu langsung menutup kedua telinga nya dari suara yang memekik tersebut.

Semua kerumunan itu langsung menyingkir dari mading itu dan menatap naruto. Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya naruto yang tak mendapati sahutan. Mulai terdengar desas desis serta tatapan tak bersahabat kearah naruto. "Hei apa yang kalian lihat pergi!" Timpal ino dengan suara tegas. Ia merentang kan tangannya sambil membelakangi naruto, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng dari semua tatapan yang mencibir. Semuanya seolah tuli dan masih tetap berada disana.

"Tenten!" Panggil sakura kearah tenten yang memandang sebuah foto di mading tersebut. Tenten terdiam menatap sebuah foto yang tertempel manis di sebuah mading. Sorot mata tenten begitu terkejut dan ia berputar melirik kearah naruto. "Naruto!" Dengan nada yang begitu lirih, tenten memanggil naruto. Tenten memberikan sinyal kepada naruto untuk melihat foto tersebut. Naruto mengarahkan kakinya mendekat mading tersebut. Tenten minggir sedikit, memberikan naruto privasi untuk melihat foto yang mengubah suasana koridor tersebut.

Mata naruto terbelalak, ia meragukan kacamata tebalnya saat ini. Ia pun membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan melihat foto tersebut dengan cermat. Namun hasilnya nihil. Penglihatannya tak bisa di bohongi kalau gambar tersebut adalah fotonya dirinya. Ralat, fotonya tengah berpelukan dengan kiba.

Ingin rasanya naruto berbicara, tapi tak sepatah kalimat pun keluar di tenggorokan nya. Mulutnya begitu hampa akan kosakata.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menatap hinata dengan bahasa tubuh yang menyiratkan keraguan dari hasil jepretan foto tersebut.

Bahu hinata terlihat bergetar. Kacamata naruto tak mampu menangkap mata hinata. Ia berjalan mendekati hinata dengan langkah yang hati-hati. "Hinata!" Panggil nya lembut. Naruto berusaha memegang tangan hinata yang berkeringat. Namun tanpa ia duga, hinata menepis tangan nya begitu kencang sampai menimbulkan suara. Semua pasang mata yang melihat ikut terkejut melihatnya. Hinata menatap naruto kecewa dengan air mata yang menangkring di sudut matanya.

"Naruto!" Sahut hinata. Ia melangkah mundur, namun naruto berjalan mendekati nya. Naruto berusaha menggapai nya namun hinata seolah membuat tembok baja yang menjulang tinggi memisahkan mereka.

"Hinata ini hanya kesalahpahaman," tutur naruto berusaha menuangkan sebuah alasan yang logis kalau foto tersebut hanya rekayasa belaka. Hinata menggeleng lemah dan membekap mulutnya yang ingin melampiaskan kekecewaan nya.

"N-naruto!" Panggil hinata lagi dengan nada melemas. Dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang melihatnya,lari tanpa arah.

Dengan spontan naruto bergerak mengikuti hinata. Kakinya terasa mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Ia mengejar hinata di koridor yang tak terlalu ramai. Sorot mata birunya hanya mengekori hinata. Ia juga hampir menabrak asuma-sensei. Beruntung ia tak dipanggil ke ruangan nya karena tertangkap sedang berlarian di koridor.

Ia semakin kesulitan mencari hinata. Nafasnya begitu tersengal, ia membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di lututnya. Ia berjalan melewati sebuah belokan dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan orang tidak ingin ia bertemu dengannya.

"Sasuke!" Gumamnya saat iris birunya menangkap sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia jumpai kenapa harus sasuke yang muncul. Naruto menghela nafas pendek. Naruto melirik kesana kemari, beruntung karena sasuke saat ini sedang sendiri, karena masalahnya pada sasuke akan semakin kusut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara beratnya itu sudah sangat jelas tercetak di otak naruto. Wajahnya begitu datar kearah nya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut naruto acuh sambil membuang muka. Sasuke memegang bahu gadis pirang itu. "Kau marah?" Tebak sasuke dengan tangan yang masih memegang bahu naruto. Naruto menatap sasuke singkat, "Aku tidak marah!" Tegasnya setengah berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?" Tuduh sasuke meminta jawaban. Naruto terdiam. Mata birunya berusaha agar tidak menatap mata sasuke. Sikap naruto saat benar-benar membuat nya naik pitam. Sasuke mencengkeram kuat bahu naruto.

"Lepaskan!" Desis naruto dengan tangan yang menepis kencang lengan sasuke. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. "Tolong jangan meracuni pikiran ku lagi, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku." Kata naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang bergeming.

Ucapan naruto barusan sepertinya telah memberikan rasa perih di hati sasuke. Luka di hati nya seperti di taburi garam. Kalimat naruto terasa terus berputar di ingatan nya seperti kaset yang sudah rusak.

Sasuke menoleh perlahan lewat bahunya. Mata hitamnya menatap datar punggung naruto yang semakin kecil di pandangan nya. "Maaf, aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti mu naruto!" Gumamnya lirih yang hanya bisa didengar nya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin gelap. Sang surya kini telah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Semburat merah begitu jelas melintas di langit oranye. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi pensi akan dimulai.

Beberapa orang pengurus osis terlihat sedang menyiapkan semua properti untuk acara nanti malam. Lapangan sekolah dipakai untuk tempat pensi tersebut. Dengan sebuah panggung cukup besar dan beberapa lampu warna-warni yang memancarkan kemilau warna, orang-orang terlihat berbondong-bondong melihat persiapan tersebut.

Sementara itu dibelakang panggung, naruto masih terpaku dengan bayangan nya sendiri didepan cermin. Tubuhnya masih dibalut kaos bergambar rubah. Penampilan nya pun masih sama, culun dan tidak modis. Pikirannya masih melayang jauh dari tubuhnya. Tak ayal, pendengaran nya seolah tersumbat sampai ia tak mendengar suara cempreng sakura yang memekakkan telinga. Hatinya terasa remuk tak berbentuk lagi. Saat sang kasih sudah merobek paksa hatinya, kini sahabatnya lah yang juga menendang sebuah harapan kecil di hatinya. Ia selalu berharap kalau ia dapat memutar kembali waktu.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" Tanya sakura yang lantas saja menyadarkan naruto. Naruto mengusap matanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa." Sanggah nya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Kenapa kau belum berganti baju?" Tanya sakura melirik kaos baju naruto.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru, lagipula acara akan dimulai 2 jam lagi." Kata Naruto dengan helaan pelan. Sakura mengayunkan tangannya dan memegang tangan naruto. Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Sini aku tunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" Sakura segera menuntun naruto ke sebuah ruangan. Naruto bahkan sama sekali tak menolak perlakuan sakura. Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai didepan sebuah pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" Kata sakura sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia membelakangi pintu tersebut. Suara debaman pintu itu seolah menghentikan naruto untuk berkutik. Kacamata nya menatap tak tentu arah. Matanya melirik kesana kemari.

Cklek!

Suara derit pintu yang sakura masuki terdengar kembali. Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya. Awalnya ia menduga kalau itu sakura, namun naas, tebakan nya harus lenyap saat itu juga. Matanya menangkap hinata yang tengah memeluk sebuah biola.

Wajah hinata juga sedikit terkejut melihat wajah naruto. Hinata segera mengambil langkah panjang dan meninggalkan naruto dengan wajah yang begitu terguncang.

Hati naruto terasa panas seketika. Ini salahnya.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" Tanya sakura yang kini sudah berada dibelakangnya. Naruto tersentak dan menyeka air matanya yang mulai berontak. "Bukan apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum paksa. Sakura terdiam dan sedetik kemudian ia juga mengulum senyuman.

"Oh ya naruto, aku sudah menemukan baju yang cocok untukmu." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah gaun didepan kacamata naruto.

'Bagus sekali' batinnya berucap. Gaun tersebut berwarna kuning cerah semata kaki dengan belahan panjang ditengah nya. Renda-renda melingkar digaun tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum melihat naruto yang terus memandangi gaun pilihannya tanpa henti. "Baiklah aku akan mengenakan nya sakura!" Jawab naruto dengan nada yang teguh. Sakura terkekeh pelan dan menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap dan acara pensi akan segera dimulai. Lampu tembak yang berada disisi gerbang pintu sekolah seolah mengajak siapa saja untuk ikut kedalam nya.

Semua orang yang hadir terlihat begitu menawan. Acara ini memang ditujukan kepada siswa siswi KHS yang memiliki bakat.

Pelaku semua dari acara ini adalah Gaara sendiri. Awalnya ia hanya iseng menempelkan selebaran poster di mading. Namun jauh dari jangkauan benaknya, ternyata acara tersebut di sambut begitu hangat oleh murid-murid yang lain.

Pada awalnya naruto tak mau mengikuti acara tersebut. Akan tetapi sesuatu di dalam hatinya mendorong jiwanya untuk ber-balet.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah siap?!" Suara temari yang menjadi pembawa acara mengusir lamunan naruto. Ia teringat cikal bakal acara pensi ini terbentuk saat gaara memberitahunya kemarin.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca rias. Ia sudah begitu rapih dan siap untuk berbalet. Namun kacamatanya masih bertengger di depan matanya.

"Kau harus bisa naruto!" Gumam nya dengan tangan terkepal erat dipangkuannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara gema dari microphone yang dipakai temari.

"Peserta pertama adalah, hinata! Ayo beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk dia!" Suara tepukan tangan meriah langsung terdengar selanjutnya. Naruto dengan spontan berlalu menuju sebuah ruangan untuk memantau berjalannya acara.

Nafas naruto begitu terengah-engah. Saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut ia mendapati sakura cs serta neji yang tengah memandang serius sebuah layar televisi.

"Itu hinata!" Pekik tenten gembira saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang hendak mengalun biola-nya. Naruto mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Eh, naruto! Kau terlihat cantik!" Seru ino saat menyadari kehadiran naruto. Tenten, sakura, dan neji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada naruto. "Ya, kau benar ino!" Tambah tenten tak kalah heboh.

"Kenapa kau tak bersiap-siap naruto? Bukankah setelah ini kau yang akan maju setelahnya?" Tukas sakura menginterupsi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat hinata sebentar." Sahutnya dengan senyuman yang ia sunggingkan. Mereka bertiga hanya ber'oh'ria. Kacamata naruto tak sengaja menangkap neji yang tengah bersidekap.

"Aku kira kau hanya bercanda soal balet-mu." Ucap neji tiba-tiba yang menghentikan suasana heboh disana. Dahi naruto mengernyit. Ia harus menelan kembali pertanyaan nya yang sudah diujung lidah saat neji mengatakan sesuatu yang menambah kebingungan nya. "Dari tadi siang sasuke mencari mu untuk meminta maaf."

Suasana hening seketika. "Dia merasa bersalah karena telah mempermainkan mu." Sambungnya yang membuat mulut gadis itu bungkam.

"Aku tak mengerti, hal apa yang membuat sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lembut hanya karena gadis kuno seperti mu?" Tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat. Naruto bergeming. Kacamata nya menatap ujung sepatu balet-nya. "Dan lagi saat ini hinata-".

"Cukup!" Teriak sakura yang menghentikan semua hujan sindiran neji yang diarahkan pada naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu kesini? Seharusnya kau duduk dikursi penonton, menemani sekumpulan teman menyebalkan mu itu!" Jawab sakura dengan penekanan. Giginya gemertuk kesal.

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Naruto terdiam dalam pikirannya. Semua ucapan neji terus berputar diingatannya.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan ucapan neji barusan naruto!" Hibur ino menepuk pelan pundak naruto.

"Iya benar! Lebih baik kau cepat siap-siap karena sebentar lagi kau yang akan dipanggil maju." Sambung tenten sekaligus mengingatkan naruto. Naruto menatap sakura cs dan mengangguk pelan. "Baik!" Jawabnya dengan semangat membara. Entah kemana nyalinya yang sempat menciut tadi.

"Ganbatte naru-chan!" Kata sakura menyemangati. Naruto segera berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang persiapan.

Disana ia bertemu karin cs yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang. "Naruto!" Panggil karin tiba-tiba membuat naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Karin berjalan mendekati naruto dan menepuk pelan bahu naruto.

Ia tersenyum simpul, bukan sebuah senyuman keji yang tersirat diwajahnya. Namun senyuman tulus yang belum pernah naruto lihat.

"Semoga beruntung!"

 **TBC**

 **Maaf yah update nya lama. Trus juga saya minta maaf kalo saya bohong di chapter sebelumnya. Naruto masih culun T_T (authornya emang payah! Pukulin aja!)**

 **Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang telah sedia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.**

 **See you next chap T-T**


	13. Beautiful Night

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasufemnaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Genderswitch, Fem!Naru, Fem!Kyuu**

 **¡Selamat membaca!**

 **Sasuke POV**

Mataku masih terfokus menatap tirai yang memisahkan kursi penonton dan layar panggung. Siswa yang lain pun sudah membanjiri lapangan sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempat berlangsung nya pensi. Beruntung langit bisa diajak kerjasama, langit malam terlihat begitu menawan meski langit berwarna redup menjamah seisinya.

Mataku masih terus terfokus menghadap tirai merah itu. Aku tak ingin kelewatan saat melihat tirai itu disibakkan. Karena ada seseorang yang menjadi alasan ku untuk datang ke acara laknat ini. Ingin rasanya aku melihat senyumnya, namun sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah fiktif belaka. Aku sudah memecahkan sejuta harapan miliknya, dan bodohnya aku justru mengemis cinta itu padanya kembali. Tak terbayang di benakku kalau karma datang secepat kilat. Taruhan bodoh Neji kini malah berputar balik kearah ku layaknya bumerang. Seandainya aku bisa memperbaiki hidupku saat itu. Sial!

"Sas, kenapa kau melamun?" Tegur Sai yang baru kusadari kedatangan nya. Aku sedikit menoleh kearah nya dan mendapati Shikamaru yang juga duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Ternyata semua kursi sudah dipadati lautan manusia. Di sebelah kiriku ada Neji dan Kiba.

Mataku melirik Kiba cukup lama. Tak biasanya ia menjadi tenang. Wajahnya sangat tidak ekspresif dan hanya tatapan kalut yang menggarami kedataran wajahnya. Aku tau apa penyebab nya. Ini pasti soal foto rekayasa yang dibuat Karin itu. Bisanya dia melakukan kejahilan seperti itu. Itu sudah diluar nalar.

Lagipula kenapa harus Naruto dan sahabat baikku yang terkena getahnya? Apa ini jawaban kalau dia hendak menghancurkan hubungan ku dengan Naruto? Dasar licik.

Aku tak tahu pasti perasaan Kiba, tapi kejadian tadi cukup untuk membuatku terpukul. Awalnya aku hendak membentaknya, namun jika ku simak baik-baik, mana mungkin seorang Kiba berani menduakan orang yang ia sedang incar. Aku kenal Kiba cukup lama, ia juga tak mungkin meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja. Opini ku diperkuat lagi oleh kepolosan Naruto. Orang seperti Naruto tak mungkin dengan tidak sopannya memeluk Kiba. Neji juga hendak menyembur Kiba saat adik sepupunya dipermainkan. "Baka!" Makiku kecil mengingat semua hal klise ini.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sas!" Tegur Neji tanpa melirik kearahku. Aku tahu dia akan mendengar nya. "Kau bisa tak perlu semarah itu karena foto-" Aku langsung memberikan tatapan maut ku. Ucapan Neji terputus, masih saja dia bisa mengatakan hal itu saat suasana kalut membanjiri hatiku. Akhirnya kami berlima terdiam suasana ramai ini. Tak ada satupun diantara kami berinisiatif untuk mematahkan suasana kosong ini. Sepertinya mereka semua sedang bergelut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Entah mereka memikirkan apa, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya memikirkan cara agar Naruto tidak membangun dinding diantara kami.

 **Sasuke POV End**

.

.

.

Naruto masih terdiam terpaku. Ini jauh diluar logistik, katanya dalam hati. Karin mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipinya sekeras mungkin, tapi tanpa perlu melakukan hal itu dia sudah tersadar kalau ia sedang tidak menyulam mimpi. Awalnya ia berspekulasi kalau ini hanya akal jahil Karin cs untuk mengusik Naruto. Namun nyatanya, itu bukanlah sebuah fakta.

Ucapan yang hendak ingin ia katakan pada gadis bersurai merah itu mendadak musnah dari otaknya. Rencananya, ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Tapi saat dia melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang terselubung dimatanya, ia agak sedikit ragu kalau Karin adalah si kambing hitam. Mungkin ia tak boleh terlalu gegabah saat ini. Naruto meremas ujung gaun nya. Desahan tertahan meluncur dibalik bibir cherry-nya terkatup. Sekarang adalah giliranku maju, tukasnya berulang di lubuk hatinya.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton jelas begitu terdengar riuh. Naruto spontan kembali tersadar dari lamunan kosongnya. Penonton sepertinya merasa terhibur dengan permainan biola Hinata. Atau mungkin dari musik instrumen yang Hinata bawakan. Lagipula musik orkes yang dia bawakan cukup terdengar riang. _Eine Kleine Natchmusik;_ mungkin dia memilih lagu riang itu untuk meredam pilu dihati nya, pikir Naruto dalam hati. Dia merasa bersalah karena ia seolah menjadi orang ketiga diantara Hinata dan Kiba.

"Naruto, ayo mulai sekarang!" Bisik Temari. Naruto terkesiap dan segera bangun. Saat Naruto berjalan menuju panggung, bahunya tak sengaja menabrak bahu Hinata yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Sontak saja Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. "Maaf! Hinata," Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Hinata menerima uluran itu dan segera bangun. Ia menepuk pelan gaun miliknya. Dan menatap Naruto tak percaya. "K-Kau Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman maklum, "Semoga Kiba menyukainya." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan Naruto yang menjadi mematung. Hatinya sedikit terluka mendengar nya. Derap langkah Hinata terdengar kian mengecil. "Hinata." Gumam Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

"Ini dia pertunjukan balet, kita panggilkan Naruto!" Ucap Temari yang membuat seluruh pasang mata memancarkan aura penasaran. Tak sedikit dari mereka berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke cs terlihat tenang, mereka hanya menatap fokus kearah tirai itu. Khususnya Sasuke, ia sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa gadis polos sepertinya bisa berbalet. Ditambah dengan gaya culun itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih berusaha mati-matian menekan rasa gugup yang menyelusup ke tubuhnya.

"Kau siap Naruto?!" Ucap Temari. Naruto mengangguk kecil. Temari mendorong pelan bahu Naruto, "Ayo maju, kau nampak terlihat sangat cantik malam ini. Ganbatte!" Bisik Temari.

Naruto melepaskan napas, mengurangi kegugupan yang berkelanjutan ini.

Brek!

Tirai itu pun terbuka, lampu nampak gelap. Hanya ada lampu remang-remang yang menyorot kearah Naruto.

Naruto mulai menari dengan musik yang mengalun lembut. Tangannya mulai berayun. Gerakan pembukaan itu seolah membuat mulut semua penonton itu bungkam. Semua pasang mata terfokus di satu titik; Naruto. Naruto mulai mengangkat kepalanya, dan semua orang pun semakin dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Gerakan Naruto yang begitu luwes, serta wajahnya yang sangat mempesona mampu membius semua orang yang melihat. Mereka semua tak mampu berucap apa-apa. Sepertinya pepatah 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' sangat mencerminkan Naruto saat ini. Lautan manusia yang daritadi mencecar Naruto kini berubah menjadi pujian yang membuat terbang. Rasa bersalah tentu saja mulai muncul di hati beberapa diantara mereka yang pernah menghina Naruto culun.

Sasuke begitu terpaku menatap Naruto yang terus menari begitu lincah. Terasa sesuatu terputar kembali di otaknya. "Gadis itu, gadis yang ada di cafe aniki!" Gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga kalau Naruto dapat menjelma menjadi bak permaisuri.

Sai yang duduk disebelah nya hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke. "Setidaknya dia ada kemajuan untuk menyukai wanita sungguhan." Kata Sai mengomentari Sasuke yang terus tersenyum kagum melihat Naruto.

Naruto menari dengan begitu lemah gemulai mengikuti alunan musik. Rambut pirang miliknya yang tergerai bebas seolah memancarkan aura pesona tersendiri bagi para penonton. Sedikit demi sedikit orang-orang mulai membuka matanya yang sebelah, tidak ada lagi yang memandang remeh gadis culun yang bisa sekolah hanya beasiswa.

Dengan gerakan penutup, Naruto menari dengan irama yang lebih kalem. Tepuk tangan para penonton langsung menggema saat Naruto menyelesaikan tarian itu. Semua orang berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan, mereka benar-benar terkesima dengan gerakan anggun Naruto. Penampilan Naruto sungguh mengundang pujian yang terlempar dari mulut para penonton. Naruto sangat tak percaya, ia tak sampai berpikiran kalau orang-orang akan benar-benar terpukau. Kini mereka-mereka yang sering menghina Naruto, mungkin harus berpikir dua kali.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju kebelakang panggung.

Naruto membungkuk dalam mengucapkan terimakasih. Haru dan senang benar-benar mengatakan isi air matanya. Air bening yang meluncur keluar di pelupuk matanya tak dapat dibohongi, ini seperti mimpi.

.

.

.

Naruto beranjak pergi dari panggung pertunjukan. Ia berjalan menuju ruang rias. Ia mematut dirinya di pantulan cermin. Ia akui, orang-orang tak berbohong kalau malam ini ia benar-benar cantik. Bekas jejak aliran sungai di wajahnya melunturkan riasan wajahnya.

Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Karin, karena atas usulannya lah membuat semua penonton menebarkan penghargaan kepuasan kepadanya. Ia pikir Karin akan mengerjai nya. Ia mengulas senyum cemerlang di wajah nya. Ia juga sudah menggantu dress yang ia pakai dengan baju kuning polos serta celana jeans panjang.

Entah sejak saat mulai menari, ia merasa tubuhnya gatal. Ia menahan rasa gatal yang kian terus menjalar di tubuhnya. Sepertinya karena dress itu, tebak Naruto.

"Wah, Naruto selamat ya!" Kata Matsuri salah seorang adik kelas Naruto. Ia baru mengenalnya saat ia baru berunjuk gigi dengan suara emasnya. "Kau juga tak kalah hebat," Timpal Naruto dengan lengkungan bibir ke bawah.

"Ehem, maaf aku mengganggu, Naruto kau dipanggil seseorang." Tiba-tiba Gaara muncul dan menghentikan obrolan ringan antara Naruto dan Matsuri. Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Siapa?"

Gaara menyahuti dengan mengangkat bahunya ringan. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Eh, anu- dia mencariku dimana ya?"

"Di lab fisika." Sahut Gaara terlihat acuh. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju alamat yang di berikan gaara. Ia melihat beberapa kursi penonton yang masih ramai. Ia bisa mendengarkan permainan akustik dari grup Chouji.

Naruto berjalan dengan suara sepatu yang menggema di seluruh koridor. Hanya ada beberapa lampu saja yang memerangi langkah Naruto.

Saat ia sampai di depan pintu lab fisika, ia mendengar pembicaraan seseorang. "Sakura, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu." Ujar seseorang. Naruto bisa mendengar suara siapa itu. Ia menempelkan daun telinga nya pada pintu laboratorium.

"Um, apa kita mesti berbicara seperti ini Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit tersentak saat perkiraannya tepat. Itu suara Sasuke. Untuk apa Sasuke berduaan dengan Sakura? Naruto menajamkan indera pendengaran nya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan,"

"Aku menyukaimu!" Naruto terbelalak di tempat. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ia harus mendengar pembicaraan mereka? Rasa nyeri seolah menempa hati Naruto. Matanya terasa panas, ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar di iris birunya.

"Ah tentu saja." Sahut Sakura riang. Kata-kata itu seolah menohok hati Naruto. Sakura, kenapa ia menjadi seperti itu? Naruto terus berpikiran dengan kalang kabut. Apa ini yang namanya patah hati?

"Aku akui kau lebih cantik dari Naruto. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau betah berteman dengan si culun itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa jatuh. Kenapa Sasuke sekejam itu? Apa maksudnya tadi Gaara memanggilnya kesini?

Naruto membekap mulutnya yang nyaris menjerit tak kuasa. Air matanya yang sedari di tahannya pun turun. Ia ingin segera pergi, ia tak mau hatinya menjadi gosong terbakar api kekecewaan.

"Sst!" Bisik Karin yang berada di belakang Naruto. Ia memegang bahu Naruto yang bergetar hebat. "Karin," Gumam Naruto lirih. Karin mengisyaratkan Naruto agar tetap bungkam.

"Kalau itu sih mudah, pertama aku menyuruh Karin seolah-olah dia itu jahat dan aku menolongnya agar Naruto menganggap ku adalah temannya. Setelah itu aku menghancurkan persahabatan nya dengan Hinata dan terakhir aku tinggal menghancurkan nya perlahan." Jelas Sakura panjang. Hati Naruto kini benar-benar cidera. Naruto menyesal karena mudah terbuai dengan ucapan manis Sakura.

 _"Kalau itu sih mudah, pertama aku menyuruh Karin seolah-olah dia itu jahat dan aku menolongnya agar Naruto menganggap ku adalah temannya. Setelah itu aku menghancurkan persahabatan nya dengan Hinata dan terakhir aku tinggal menghancurkan nya perlahan."_

Sakura memekik terkejut saat perkataan yang baru ia ucapkan terulang kembali di _Speaker_ sekolah. Tentu saja perkataan liarnya itu terdengar ke seluruh telinga orang yang mendengar.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan ini?!" Jerit Sakura terkejut. Dia menatap Sasuke yang membalas menatapnya licik.

"Aku sengaja memancing mu agar kau mau menguak ide jahat mu itu!" Sasuke menimpali dengan nada puas yang terselip.

"K-Kau," Desis Sakura garang. Amarahnya mulai memuncak. Wajahnya pun juga memerah karena kekesalan di ujung tanduk.

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan itu menjadi bergeming. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dalam diam seribu bahasa. Otaknya masih berusaha menelaah semua perkataan yang didengar nya.

"Jadi semua ini ulah mu?!" Raung Sakura tersulut emosi.

"Hn."

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Geram Sakura yang hendak melucuti Sasuke dengan umpatan yang siap menyerang.

"Sakura!" Panggil Naruto di ambang pintu. Lantas saja pria raven dan gadis pinky itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa itu benar?" Tegur Naruto kalut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" Naruto terdiam. Ucapan Sakura seolah menekan batinnya.

Sakura pun bergegas jalan dengan angkuh. Ia segera meninggalkan laboratorium itu. Tanpa ancaman terakhir, yang akan Sasuke kira seperti drama yang sering Mikoto tonton.

Mata biru Naruto kini beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Naruto. Ternyata Naruto nampak cantik tanpa kacamata.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang dalam. "Untuk apa-"

"Untuk semuanya," Potong Sasuke cepat. Kaki Sasuke tergerak mendekati Naruto.

"Aku sangat menyesal telah mempermainkan mu. Aku merasa gelisah saat tak ada lagi yang tersenyum bodoh kearah ku. Pikiran ku mendadak kosong hanya untuk memikirkan mu." Sasuke bergerak semakin mendekati Naruto.

"T-Teme," Gumam Naruto lirih.

"Aku senang bisa melihat mu lagi, dobe." Sasuke pun meraih tangan Naruto.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku lagi? Aku akan berjanji menjaga mu dengan segenap jiwaku." Naruto pun meneteskan air mata haru disana. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat terbang oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke lembut sembari mengelus pipi Naruto.

Naruto pun mengusap air mata bahagia nya. "Iya, aku mau." Sahutnya dengan senyuman yang Sasuke tunggu.

Dan mereka pun kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih sejati malam itu. Bukan kekasih palsu karena taruhan, tetapi karena cinta yang menuntun mereka berdua ke masa depan.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian :**

 **Naruto POV**

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu pesta pernikahan ku dan Sasuke berlangsung. Semua para hadirin turut hadir dalam hari bersejarah itu. Mataku berderai air mata haru saat itu. Padahal baru kemarin Sasuke melamar ku. Dan yang membuat ku semakin senang adalah saat semua kerabat dan keluarga ku hadir. Wajah mereka tampak berseri saat kami- Aku dan Sasuke- saling mengamit lengan.

Aku tak menyangka pertemuan pertama aku dan Sasuke saat ia menyindir ku. Saat itu bahkan aku belum bisa merasakan getaran cinta yang akan menuntun ku hingga saat ini.

Aku ingat betul saat ia meminta maaf karena telah mempermalukan ku dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih ku. Lalu, saat aku melihat siluet nya saat menari di cafe milik Itachi. Terus saat, aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah restoran dan orang yang menemukan ku pingsan kehujanan sehabis menguping pembicaraan Kyuubi adalah Sasuke. Aku pun baru mengetahui hal itu saat aku lulus kuliah. Dan belum lagi saat malam yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku, saat semua kebenaran itu terungkap.

Aku hanya bisa mengulas senyum mengingat semua pengalaman manis pahitnya hidupku. Mata ku masih menatap buku diary ku yang belum ku tulis apapun. Padahal aku berniat menulis hari bahagia di buku milikku. Aku sedikit melirik jam yang berada diatas meja nakas. Pukul 9 malam, ternyata sudah cukup larut. Aku bahkan tak ingat saat aku mengganti gaun pernikahan ku hanya dengan kaos polos dan hot pants. Mungkin aku terlalu asyik mengingat kejadian yang terulas berputar di ingatan ku.

Aku menatap lama pintu kamar mandi, telinga ku masih bisa mendengar jelas suara Sasuke yang tengah mandi. Sungguh tadi sangat menyebalkan, dia hampir saja menggotong ku ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama. Untungnya tadi aku sempat mengelak kalau aku sudah mandi, dan juga aku tak ingin malam pertama ku di lakukan di bathup, bukan di ranjang. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dalam.

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Aku segera menyambar ponsel milikku dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Halo, Naru-chan! Apa kabarmu?!"_

Aku terpekik gembira saat mendengar seorang sahabat ku, Hinata. Hubungan ku dan Hinata menjadi seperti semula setelah semua kebenaran itu terungkap, kalau itu hanya kelakuan keji Sakura.

 _"Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa datang, soalnya tadi aku baru saja melahirkan."_  
"Wah selamat ya Hinata! Aku turut bahagia mendengar nya!"

 _"Gomen ya naruto! Mungkin aku akan kesana dalam beberapa hari lagi,"_

"Ah tak usah datang tak apa Hinata..." Balas Naruto cepat.

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Kau kan baru saja melahirkan, lebih baik kau menikmati hari-harimu dengan sang buah hati." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 _"Naruto, kau baik sekali ... Lalu apa malam ini kau akan ..."_

Aku mengangguk penuh arti. Aku mengerti apa maksud Hinata. "Tentu, Sasuke sudah menunggu hal ini sangat lama." Aku terkikik pelan menjawabnya.

 _"Ganbatte Naruto! Sudah ya mungkin lain kali kita akan berbicara. Jaa..."_

"Jaa..." Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan terdiam singkat. Aku membuang napas pendek.

Aku meraih sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan. Mataku menatap kagum boneka itu. Boneka yang Karin buat atas hadiah pernikahan ku. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar fakta itu. Lebih tepatnya saat sebuah janji yang ia ucapkan saat sehari setelah malam penuh kebahagiaan itu. Aku terus mematut boneka berwarna oranye itu. Aku sedikit meremas pelan di beberapa bagian, merasakan sensasi lembut saat tanganku menyentuhnya.

Mataku sedikit teralih saat tak sengaja menatap sebuah album foto yang berada diatas meja nakas. Lengan ku terayun menggapai nya. Aku mengelus sampul buku album foto SMA itu. Rasa berdebar muncul tiba-tiba, membuat rasa keingintahuan ini meningkat.

Halaman pertama kubuka, aku melihat foto Sasuke yang tengah bernyanyi diatas sebuah panggung. Aku ingat kapan foto itu diambil! Yaitu saat akhir pensi. Sasuke mendadak berjalan menuju panggung dan menyanyikan ku sebuah lagu. Tentu saja seketika aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Sontak penonton mulai berbisik-bisik layaknya dengungan sayap lebah. Aku bisa menebak wajahku langsung merah seperti tomat.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum mengingat peristiwa itu. Aku tak menduga seorang pria dingin sepertinya ternyata memiliki sisi lembut juga. Aku juga tak menduga saat itu ia mengutarakan perasaannya di depan Karin yang sebagai saksinya.

Apakah itu sebuah karma? Sepertinya begitu, benci yang berlebihan malah membuat seseorang menjadi hafal hal-hal detail seseorang. Sehingga kau tau keunikan orang tersebut dan membuat benci mu dibalut dengan cinta. Itu yang Sasuke katakan padaku. Sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti arti ucapannya itu, tapi aku lebih baik berpura-pura memahami ucapannya itu ketimbang harus dibilang 'Dobe'. Dan ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia terkena karma itu, sehingga ia mengatakan kalau aku adalah wanita pertama yang membuat ia jatuh cinta. Dan buktinya sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

Aku berlanjut membuka halaman selanjutnya. Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku.

Sakura. Itu foto Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja aku terdiam. Tangan ku menyentuh foto itu. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Entah kemana sekarang ia pergi. Ia sudah tak nampak dihadapan ku setelah malam pensi itu. Aku tambah tak mengerti, saat keesokan nya ia pindah sekolah.

Aku lalu menanyakan nya kepada Ino dan Tenten. Dan mereka seolah sedang menutupi sesuatu dariku. Tapi, seiring berjalan nya waktu akhirnya mereka mau membuka suara juga.

Mereka bercerita kalau mereka disuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti rencananya. Sakura berniat untuk mempermalukan ku. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar fakta itu. Mataku mendadak nanar seketika.

Katanya, Sakura sudah lama mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani mengganggu jalannya. Ironi memang.

Ia bahkan juga tak segan-segan melukai sang korban dengan cara licik nya. Dan sepertinya aku salah satu korbannya. Ia memaksa Karin dan teman-temannya untuk membenciku,lalu, dia berpura-pura menjadi malaikat yang membutakan. Dan semua rencananya itu gagal kalau Karin tidak merasa iba saat aku sudah terjebak di perangkap setan ini.

Aku sungguh terkejut bukan kepalang. Ternyata aku terlalu terbuai dengan ucapan manis Sakura. Semua opini ku tentang gadis itu mendadak berputar. Aku kira ia adalah wanita yang pemurah. Tapi, tak sepantasnya aku membencinya. Aku sudah memaafkan nya. Jika pun ia datang dan meminta maaf dihadapan ku, tentu aku langsung akan memaafkannya. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah pergi tanpa jejak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar malu. Hah ... Sakura.

Cklek!

Pandangan mataku pun langsung teralih ke sumber suara. Mataku pun langsung membulat. Spontan saja aku langsung membelakangi Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke tidak memakai baju dengan tubuh yang masih basah. Menambahkan kesan seksi. Belum lagi rambutnya. Ah, sepertinya aku berlebihan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tegur Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Aku bisa mendengar langkahnya yang bergerak mendekati ku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku bohong dengan suara senormal mungkin. Dia semakin dekat dan jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Aku bisa merasakan ia sedang naik keatas ranjang. Jantung ku kian menggila berdesir. Oh ayolah, semua wanita pasti akan deg-degan saat malam pertama.

"Kau yakin?" Bisiknya ditelingaku membuat aku merinding. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan air sehabis ia mandi yang jatuh di pipiku.

"Bisakah kau memakai bajumu dahulu?" Kataku. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke mendegus disebelah ku. Aku yakin ia pasti mengejek ku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu. Aku langsung menutup mataku, berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang tubuh atletis Sasuke. Jantungku semakin tak karuan. Aku harap dia tak mendengar suaranya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus malu? Sekarang aku ini suami mu. Lagipula seharusnya sekarang kita ... "

"Apa?" Tegur ku dengan nada malas. Aku mengerti ucapan yang menggantung itu. Tapi, mau tau tak mau aku harus mau melakukannya dengannya.

"Seandainya kau tahu, aku menunggu hal ini sangat lama sekali, sayang!" Bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sergahku.

"Kau harus mau."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Glep!

"Ti- Eh kenapa lampunya mati?" Kataku panik.

"Sasuke ... kau dimana?"

"Sasu- ahh ... "

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba, dobe-chan~"

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **Akhirnya bisa rampung juga. Maaf ya kalo malah tambah aneh & klise endingnya-_- maklum amatiran. **

**Saya juga mau ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang setia baca cerita saya. Perjuangan bangeeeeeet nulis nih cerita. Pernah mau berhenti nulis cerita ini pas masih 2 chap, tapi pas baca komentar yg laen mendukung. Uhuhu~ aku terharu #laptisu**

 **Okey sekian bhay~**


	14. EPILOG

**Hai lagi! Bertemu lagi dengan saya... ah, sudahlah.**

 **Kali ini saya meng-update LAGI cerita satu ini. Kenapa? Karena mungkin banyak yang mengkritik kalau episode terakhir yang lalu, katanya kurang GEREGETAN.**

 **Karena itu saya membuat Epilog nya, (Saya gatau kalo epilog itu owari/omake, makanya epilog)**

 **Ada beberapa alasan kuat yang membuat saya menulis epilog ini:**  
 **1\. Ending-nya klise.**  
 **2\. Saya bikin ending-nya karena terdesak.**  
 **3\. Ada yang penasaran kelanjutan Sasuke & Naruto.**  
 **4\. Ada beberapa bagian yang lupa saya tulis pas mau ending (ini yang paling bikin sebel-_-)**  
 **5\. Sekalian merayakan readers sampai 10K**

 **Saya harap kalian merasa terhibur, oh iya saya pake sudut pandang Naruto/Naruto POV**

 **Okey langsung kita mulai!**

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu pesta pernikahan ku dan Sasuke berlangsung. Semua para hadirin turut hadir dalam hari bersejarah itu. Mataku berderai air mata haru saat itu. Padahal baru kemarin Sasuke melamar ku. Dan yang membuat ku semakin senang adalah saat semua kerabat dan keluarga ku hadir. Wajah mereka tampak berseri saat kami- Aku dan Sasuke- saling mengamit lengan.

Aku tak menyangka pertemuan pertama aku dan Sasuke saat ia menyindir ku. Saat itu bahkan aku belum bisa merasakan getaran cinta yang akan menuntun ku hingga saat ini.

Aku ingat betul saat ia meminta maaf karena telah mempermalukan ku dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih ku. Lalu, saat aku melihat siluet nya saat menari di cafe milik Itachi. Terus saat, aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah restoran dan orang yang menemukan ku pingsan kehujanan sehabis menguping pembicaraan Kyuubi adalah Sasuke. Aku pun baru mengetahui hal itu saat aku lulus kuliah. Dan belum lagi saat malam yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku, saat semua kebenaran itu terungkap.

Aku hanya bisa mengulas senyum mengingat semua pengalaman manis pahitnya hidupku. Mata ku masih menatap buku diary ku yang belum ku tulis apapun. Padahal aku berniat menulis hari bahagia di buku milikku. Aku sedikit melirik jam yang berada diatas meja nakas. Pukul 9 malam, ternyata sudah cukup larut. Aku bahkan tak ingat saat aku mengganti gaun pernikahan ku hanya dengan kaos polos dan hot pants. Mungkin aku terlalu asyik mengingat kejadian yang terulas berputar di ingatan ku.

Aku menatap lama pintu kamar mandi, telinga ku masih bisa mendengar jelas suara Sasuke yang tengah mandi. Sungguh tadi sangat menyebalkan, dia hampir saja menggotong ku ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama. Untungnya tadi aku sempat mengelak kalau aku sudah mandi, dan juga aku tak ingin malam pertama ku di lakukan di bathup, bukan di ranjang. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum dalam.

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Aku segera menyambar ponsel milikku dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Halo, Naru-chan! Apa kabarmu?!"_

Aku terpekik gembira saat mendengar seorang sahabat ku, Hinata. Hubungan ku dan Hinata menjadi seperti semula setelah semua kebenaran itu terungkap, kalau itu hanya kelakuan keji Sakura.

 _"Maaf tadi aku tidak bisa datang, soalnya tadi aku baru saja melahirkan."_  
"Wah selamat ya Hinata! Aku turut bahagia mendengar nya!"

 _"Gomen ya naruto! Mungkin aku akan kesana dalam beberapa hari lagi,"_

"Ah tak usah datang tak apa Hinata..." Balas Naruto cepat.

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Kau kan baru saja melahirkan, lebih baik kau menikmati hari-harimu dengan sang buah hati." Jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

 _"Naruto, kau baik sekali ... Lalu apa malam ini kau akan ..."_

Aku mengangguk penuh arti. Aku mengerti apa maksud Hinata. "Tentu, Sasuke sudah menunggu hal ini sangat lama." Aku terkikik pelan menjawabnya.

 _"Ganbatte Naruto! Sudah ya mungkin lain kali kita akan berbicara. Jaa..."_

"Jaa..." Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan terdiam singkat. Aku membuang napas pendek.

Aku meraih sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan. Mataku menatap kagum boneka itu. Boneka yang Karin buat atas hadiah pernikahan ku. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar fakta itu. Lebih tepatnya saat sebuah janji yang ia ucapkan saat sehari setelah malam penuh kebahagiaan itu. Aku terus mematut boneka berwarna oranye itu. Aku sedikit meremas pelan di beberapa bagian, merasakan sensasi lembut saat tanganku menyentuhnya.

Mataku sedikit teralih saat tak sengaja menatap sebuah album foto yang berada diatas meja nakas. Lengan ku terayun menggapai nya. Aku mengelus sampul buku album foto SMA itu. Rasa berdebar muncul tiba-tiba, membuat rasa keingintahuan ini meningkat.

Halaman pertama kubuka, aku melihat foto Sasuke yang tengah bernyanyi diatas sebuah panggung. Aku ingat kapan foto itu diambil! Yaitu saat akhir pensi. Sasuke mendadak berjalan menuju panggung dan menyanyikan ku sebuah lagu. Tentu saja seketika aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Sontak penonton mulai berbisik-bisik layaknya dengungan sayap lebah. Aku bisa menebak wajahku langsung merah seperti tomat.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum mengingat peristiwa itu. Aku tak menduga seorang pria dingin sepertinya ternyata memiliki sisi lembut juga. Aku juga tak menduga saat itu ia mengutarakan perasaannya di depan Karin yang sebagai saksinya.

Apakah itu sebuah karma? Sepertinya begitu, benci yang berlebihan malah membuat seseorang menjadi hafal hal-hal detail seseorang. Sehingga kau tau keunikan orang tersebut dan membuat benci mu dibalut dengan cinta. Itu yang Sasuke katakan padaku. Sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti arti ucapannya itu, tapi aku lebih baik berpura-pura memahami ucapannya itu ketimbang harus dibilang 'Dobe'. Dan ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia terkena karma itu, sehingga ia mengatakan kalau aku adalah wanita pertama yang membuat ia jatuh cinta. Dan buktinya sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

Aku berlanjut membuka halaman selanjutnya. Aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku.

Sakura. Itu foto Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja aku terdiam. Tangan ku menyentuh foto itu. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Entah kemana sekarang ia pergi. Ia sudah tak nampak dihadapan ku setelah malam pensi itu. Aku tambah tak mengerti, saat keesokan nya ia pindah sekolah.

Aku lalu menanyakan nya kepada Ino dan Tenten. Dan mereka seolah sedang menutupi sesuatu dariku. Tapi, seiring berjalan nya waktu akhirnya mereka mau membuka suara juga.

Mereka bercerita kalau mereka disuruh Sakura untuk mengikuti rencananya. Sakura berniat untuk mempermalukan ku. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar fakta itu. Mataku mendadak nanar seketika.

Katanya, Sakura sudah lama mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Ia bahkan bersumpah akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani mengganggu jalannya. Ironi memang.

Ia bahkan juga tak segan-segan melukai sang korban dengan cara licik nya. Dan sepertinya aku salah satu korbannya. Ia memaksa Karin dan teman-temannya untuk membenciku,lalu, dia berpura-pura menjadi malaikat yang membutakan. Dan semua rencananya itu gagal kalau Karin tidak merasa iba saat aku sudah terjebak di perangkap setan ini.

Aku sungguh terkejut bukan kepalang. Ternyata aku terlalu terbuai dengan ucapan manis Sakura. Semua opini ku tentang gadis itu mendadak berputar. Aku kira ia adalah wanita yang pemurah. Tapi, tak sepantasnya aku membencinya. Aku sudah memaafkan nya. Jika pun ia datang dan meminta maaf dihadapan ku, tentu aku langsung akan memaafkannya. Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah pergi tanpa jejak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar malu. Hah ... Sakura.

Cklek!

Pandangan mataku pun langsung teralih ke sumber suara. Mataku pun langsung membulat. Spontan saja aku langsung membelakangi Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke tidak memakai baju dengan tubuh yang masih basah. Menambahkan kesan seksi. Belum lagi rambutnya. Ah, sepertinya aku berlebihan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tegur Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Aku bisa mendengar langkahnya yang bergerak mendekati ku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku bohong dengan suara senormal mungkin. Dia semakin dekat dan jantungku semakin berdebar kencang. Aku bisa merasakan ia sedang naik keatas ranjang. Jantung ku kian menggila berdesir. Oh ayolah, semua wanita pasti akan deg-degan saat malam pertama.

"Kau yakin?" Bisiknya ditelingaku membuat aku merinding. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan air sehabis ia mandi yang jatuh di pipiku.

"Bisakah kau memakai bajumu dahulu?" Kataku. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke mendegus disebelah ku. Aku yakin ia pasti mengejek ku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu. Aku langsung menutup mataku, berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang tubuh atletis Sasuke. Jantungku semakin tak karuan. Aku harap dia tak mendengar suaranya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus malu? Sekarang aku ini suami mu. Lagipula seharusnya sekarang kita ... "

"Apa?" Tegur ku dengan nada malas. Aku mengerti ucapan yang menggantung itu. Tapi, mau tau tak mau aku harus mau melakukannya dengannya.

"Seandainya kau tahu, aku menunggu hal ini sangat lama sekali, sayang!" Bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sergahku.

"Kau harus mau."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

Glep!

"Ti- Eh kenapa lampunya mati?" Kataku panik.

"Sasuke ... kau dimana?"

"Sasu- ahh ... "

"Akhirnya saat ini tiba, dobe-chan~"

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

 **Akhirnya bisa rampung juga. Maaf ya kalo malah tambah aneh & klise endingnya-_- maklum amatiran. **

**Saya juga mau ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang setia baca cerita saya. Perjuangan bangeeeeeet nulis nih cerita. Pernah mau berhenti nulis cerita ini pas masih 2 chap, tapi pas baca komentar yg laen mendukung. Uhuhu~ aku terharu #laptisu**

 **Okey sekian bhay~**


End file.
